Love me, Fear me and Vampires will be your slaves?
by MadlyinlovewithBowie
Summary: PLEASE READ! TwilightXLabyrinth Xover. Sarah is 5 when she is captured by the Volturi and she gets sent to live with the Cullens! What happens when she meets Jareth? And how will Emmett react to his little sister's new beau?
1. Everything Kills You

This is so AU. Basically, Sarah is 5 and her dad and stepmother take her on a trip to Italy and the volturi captures them. The Cullens and Jareth are in it too.

The streets of Volterra were packed. It was tourist season. The Volturi's favourite time of year. It meant that there were always hordes of gullible foreigners that were stupid enough to let Heidi take them to the centre of the Volturi castle where they would provide food for the gluttonous vampires.

This is what brought Heidi to town in the first place. She was on a hunting expedition. And she had just seen her prey. Standing in the middle of the square there was a typical looking family consisting of a averaged height, brown haired man with glasses, a tall stuck up looking woman with died blonde hair and a small girl around the age of 7 who had adorable little chocolate brown pigtails and looked like she would be quite a gorgeous adult.

"Too bad she won't live that long" thought Heidi as she approached the family, putting on her most dazzling smile.

"Hello! My name's Heidi and I was wondering if you would like to go on a tour of the castle?" She said in a sugary sweet voice that would make Shirley Temple jealous. The man looked slightly dazed. The woman stepped forward and said with the coldest voice possible "No thankyou. We really must be going. We have a flight to catch."

"Now wait a minute Karen. We have time. And I'm sure Sarah would love to see the castle." The man looked down to where the 5 year old was hiding behind his legs. "Wouldn't you sweetie?"

"Y-y-yes Daddy." Sarah seemed to be scared of her father. Heidi smirked. "Strange." she thought. This would prove interesting. She could see the man had made up his mind. "See! We are going and that's final! Please show the way, umm, Heidi, was it?"

"Yes! Of course. Follow me." She led the trio along with a crowd of others through the streets and into the lobby of the castle. Totally ignoring the receptionist she took them to a large room filled with inhuman looking people clad in black robes. Sitting on three thrones in the centre of the room were the strangest looking people she had ever seen. She supposed they were the leaders. "Feeding time.' She said casually. All at once the people advanced upon group of humans. And the screaming started. One of the leaders went for Karen. She screamed as he swiftly snapped her neck and began drinking her blood. After a few minutes of this chaos Sarah found herself alone amongst a pile of corpses, with all the people in the room starring at her. She realised she was smiling. "Why are you smiling child?" one of the leaders said, in a strangely happy voice considering the circumstances. "You Killed them." She whispered.

"And you're happy about that?" One of the other leaders, the one with black hair said, cautiously. "Yep." She said in the way only 5 year olds can, popping the 'P'.

"Why are you happy that your parents just died before your eyes?" The happy one said again.

"Oh! For God's Sake Aro! Just read her mind and kill her. Then we can get on with the day!" The cranky leader snapped.

"Patience, Caius. She's only a child."

"And that stops you from reading her mind how?"

"It doesn't."

"Then do it!"

"Fine." Aro said with an exasperated sigh. He approached Sarah.

"Hold out your hand, little one." She did as she was told. Aro placed his big hand on her little one and growled. Sarah took a startled step backwards and in to the corpse of her Father.

"What is it now Aro?" Caius asked, annoyed.

"I. Can't. Read. Her. Mind." Aro spit out through clenched teeth.

"What?" The other leader gasped.

"Something. Is blocking me."

"Impossible! You're lying!" Caius exclaimed.

"No. It's entirely possible. Remember the Cullen girl? You couldn't read her mind either and-"

"Shut Up Marcus!" Both Caius and Aro yelled.

Sarah was now very confused. Understandably. This was way too much for her 5-year-old mind to process, no matter how advanced it was.

"O.K. let's try this again. What's your name?" Aro had calmed down enough to talk to the Girl.

"S-s-sarah, mr." She stuttered.

"That's a nice name. Now. Why are you happy about your parents being dead?"

"B-b-because now they can't… can't h-h-hurt me more." She muttered. If it weren't for his vampire hearing Aro would have completely missed it. "They hurt you?" he said sharply. Jareth would be furious when he found out.

"Y-y-yes. They hit me when they were a-a-angry" She closed her eyes and whimpered like she was expecting a blow. Aro looked towards Marcus and Caius.

"What are we going to do now? We can't keep her." He looked at Marcus, who seemed disappointed.

"Kill her," Caius suggested.

"NO!" Marcus said. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, Jareth would be furious if he found out and-"

"He won't find out" said Caius coldly.

"Marcus is right. We can't kill her and we definitely can't change her. She only 5."

"Then throw her out." Caius suggested again.

"You're so full of helpful suggestions today" Remarked Marcus dryly.

"Both of you stop it! We are not throwing her out!" Marcus stuck out his tongue to Caius, quickly remembering who he was and pulling it back in. Sarah giggled. The trio looked at her again.

"I say we get Jareth." Marcus commented.

"No need. I'm already here."

Sorry for the cliffy. Please review. Flamers welcome.


	2. You've Got A Friend

"No need. I'm already here" A haughty, arrogant, slightly angry voice came from the doorway. Standing there was a tall man, with whispy blonde hair and two different coloured eyes, one blue and one brown, clad in tight, black pants, shiny black boots and a flowing, open poets shirt that contrasted with his skin, making it look almost translucent. Around his neck was a gold amulet in the shape of horns. Some people trembled at the sight of it.

"And I heard everything you just said." He looked pointedly at Caius. "And may I just say, I am extremely disappointed in your… decision making skills." He glared at the trio. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Your majesty, we were-" Aro was cut off by the king.

"It was a rhetorical Question, Aro." The King looked around the room. His gaze softened as it fell upon the girl in question. He walked towards her and knelt down.

"Sarah, is it?"

"Y-y-y-yes" she stuttered, understandably afraid of his intimidating personage.

"There is no need to be afraid little one. I won't hurt you and I won't let the bloodsuckers hurt you, either." Aro couldn't help but notice how Jareth emphasized the word _Bloodsuckers_. He hissed. He swiftly received a glare from the Goblin King. He mumbled an apology. The glare didn't soften. Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah. He had already formed a strange attachment to the girl, which was unusual, even for the Goblin King, who's line of work consisted of taking away unwanted children, and if not occupied with that, looking after goblins, who had the mental capacity of 3-year-olds at the best of times.

"What are you?" The girl asked, startling them all with the frankness of the question. Jareth Smiled. "I am a Fae. A Royal Fae to be precise. But I won't bore you with Technicalities. These Despicable excuses of creatures are Vampires." He watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Coool! So do have magical powers and stuff! If you do can I see? Please!!!!" She started jumping up and down. Jareth laughred. The assembly of Vampires looked at him with amazement. None of them had ever heard the Goblin King laugh before. But then again, he did love children and well, with the Fae, anything was possible.

"Yes and maybe. Not now though. We have to figure out what we're going to do with you." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. She giggled. He stood up and took her hand in his own. They walked over to the trio. Jareth sighed.

"Well, you know I can't take her undergound. She's too old to turn and too young to keep."

"You can't be serious!! She's 5!! What do you mean too old to turn?" Caius bellowed.

"Remember to whom you are speaking" the Goblin king hissed. "And 4 is the cut off date. Don't blame me. I didn't make the rule."

"But you're King! Change it!!!" Caius retorted.

"I could but it would take years of meetings and I really can't be bothered." Jareth shrugged.

"Well she can't stay here." Aro exclaimed.

"Of Course not!! I don't want endanger the child, you idiot! Hmmmm. What about those Cullen People you're always ranting about. Would they have her?"

Aro looked taken aback. He quickly shook it off and thought about the Fae's suggestion.

"You know, I think they would!! I'll go and call them!!!" Aro instantly brightened up at the prospect of getting to use the phone. The other two groaned.

"Here we go again. This might take a while." Marcus sighed.

"What do you mean might? I better tell Giana to call them for him" Caius snapped. With that the trio followed a very gay Aro into the lobby. Sarah giggled again.

"They're funny." She observed. Jareth smiled.

"That they are, little one, that they are." He looked once again around the room.

"Clean up this mess!" He barked. With that he lead the girl through the hallway and into the lobby where Aro was eagerly talking on the phone.

"…Yes…about 5…Jareth…Yes, I know he's the Goblin King…Too old to turn… Yes I said 5…Yes it's a stupid rule…Sarah…You Can!….You will?….Excellent!!! I'll see you soon… Thankyou… Good Bye!" Aro was positively Giddy.

"They said they would love to have her and that they are boarding the next plane to Italy!" He exclaimed.

"They will be here tomorrow!!!"

"Excellent! I will, of course, be staying here until they arrive." The Haughty exterior was back.

"Y-y-yes, of course your Highness. A room will be prepared momentarily. And the Girl?"

"Will stay with me. I will not allow your leaches to have any more contact than absolutely necessary." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes Sire" Aro said. "Demetri, Take his highness To his room."

"Yes Master. This way sire." Demetri said respectfully, but glared at the girl. Jareth looked down and saw that the girl was struggling to stay in the conscious world. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly.

*****The Next Day*** **

Once again Sarah found herself in the big room surrounded by vampires. Except this time she had Jareth to protect her. He had been keeping her amused by showing her little tricks he preformed with his crystal magic. A messenger Vampire came into the room, bowed before the trio and announced in a trembling voice that Carlisle Cullen and family had arrived.

"Fantabulous!!" exclaimed Aro. "Send them in." Jareth looked at him.

"Fantabulous?"

"What? No good?" Jareth shook his head. Aro looked disappointed. Sarah laughed but quickly stopped after Caius glared at her. This received a growl from Jareth. Sarah hid behind Jareth's leg. He held her hand again and looked towards the door. In walked a group of 5 strange looking vampires, all of which had golden eyes instead of the traditional red.

"Ah! My dear Cullens!! But what is this? Carlisle, this is surely this is not all of you?" Aro proclaimed.

"Hello Aro" The blonde Vampire, obviously the leader, said wearily. "Esme, Jasper and Rosalie send their apologies that they could not come. They preferred to stay at home, keep up appearances and all that."

"I understand completely. Hello Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella. How are you?"

"Good thankyou Aro," They all said in a chorus. A Petite Pixie looking creature was bouncing up and down.

"Can we meet her? Please!!!" she was obviously very excitable.

"Calm down Alice!!" The other female reprimanded. "You'll scare her to death!

"Awwww. Bella!!!" Alice whned.

"She's Right Alice. Please calm down." Carlisle said in a patient voice.

"Just take the girl and leave." Caius said bitterly. This earned another growl from Jareth. The family turned their heads to look at him.

"Wow. You really are the Goblin King!! So Cool!!!" Alice was jumping up and down even more.

"That's what Sarah said when she met him." Marcus laughed.

"He does Magic and everything!!!" Sarah proclaimed, her head sticking out from around Jareth's leg. Alice looked at her.

"Awwwww! She's soooooo Cute!" She squealed. Sarah clung to Jareth tighter.

"It's O.k." He soothed the scared child. "She won't hurt you. She's just overly excitable."

"It's not her. It's him." Sarah pointed to a huge, muscly vampire. He was like the human equivalent of the tremendous hulk.

"Emmett? He wouldn't hurt a fly. A grizzly bear maybe, But not a fly. And definitely not a human." Bella snickered.

"But he reminds me of D-d-daddy." Her lower lip trembled. The Cullens looked at each other, confused. They looked at Edward.

"No good looking at me. I can't read her mind."

Aro laughed. "Don't worry. None of our powers work on her."

Jareth knelt down and looked at the child.

"Sarah, sweetie, look at me. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

She nodded.

"I'm safe." She repeated. She walked over to Alice.

"You're pretty." Alice smiled.

"So are you! I can't wait to take you shopping!!!"

"Shopping?! Yay!! Karen never took me shopping." The little girl was almost mimicking Alice, jumping up and down. The rest of the family groaned.

"Not another one. Alice is bad enough!" Emmett groaned particularly loudly. He was silenced by a glare from Alice. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to be a party killer but we have a plane to catch. He and the rest of the Family, Barr Alice left the room. Sarah looked at Jareth. He produced a crystal and gave it to her.

"See this? This is your very own magic crystal. If you ever need me look in to this and say my name and I will come to you, no matter what I'm doing. I will always watch over you." He whispered to her. She took the crystal and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered back. "I'll miss you." She let go and took Alice's hand. They walked out of the room and joined the other Cullens.

Next up, Sarah meets the rest of the Cullens and settles into her new Home! Don't worry, Jareth will be in it again SORRY it was OOC but it will improve. I don't really know how to write from a 5 year old's point of view. Please review!!! It gets me high!!!


	3. I'll Make The World Safe For You

"-I mean why would she say that about her father? "

"I don't know Emmett! Maybe He abused her!"

"Why would he do that to her!? How could anybody do that to her!? How could anybody do that to any child!?"

"Again, Emmett, I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Well, your supposed to be a mind reader! Read her mind!!!" Edward rolled his eyes and looked at carlisle.

"Both of you, stop! You'll wake her up. Emmett, were you not listening at all? Edward can't read her mind. And I get cases of child abuse all the time! It's a pretty common case."

The whole car fell silent at Carlisle's outburst. Emmett looked out the window. Edward focused on driving. The only sound in the car was Sarah's soft breathing and the low murmering between Alice and Bella.

"What are you two talking about, Anyway?" Emmett inquired.

"The Goblin King." They answered in unison.

"Why?"

"Oh, i don't know Emmett! It's not everyday you see a Fae you Know!" Alice answered sarcastically.

"I was just asking! Sheesh! So... what did you think of him?" Emmett started to do in a very cliched gay voice. The girls laughed.

"He was pretty hot! Did you see those pants?! You know, He Kinda looks like David Bowie. Talking about David Bowie isn't he great in Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence! I mean when he took of his shirt in the trial i thought i was about to faint, but then i remembered that i'm a vampire and vampire's can't faint so i just paused it and starred but then Jasper walked in and-" Alice's rant was cut of by Emmett.

"OMG!!! Shut up!!!"

"You asked!"

"I was Joking!!!"

"You Know, now that i think about he does look like David Bowie! And he is good in Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence! Although i like the School scene's better! How hot is he in that uniform! And he looks so crazy when he eats that flower-" Bella was cut off by Edward's growl.

"Oh, relax Edward. You know i love you! And beside's he's like 60 now! And he was hot. Admit it."

"Ok! Time out. All of you. Your acting like 3 year olds. David Bowie is now banned as a conversation topic!" Carlisle growled. Everone grew quite again.

The Cullen's car pulled into their long drive way in Forks. Sarah, who had fallen asleep sometime during the long flight, was being cradled Carlisle's arms and was sleeping, totally oblivious to the arguments that were going on between the adults. Edward pulled in to the garage and they all got out. Esme was waiting in the living room, sitting on the love seat. She stood up and rushed to carlisle when they came in.

"Oh! She's adorable!!! I'll take her up to her room. I hope she likes it!" She gushed.

"Where are Jazzy and Rose?" Alice asked.

"Ooh, they went hunting. They'll be back soon." Esme took Sarah and carrried her upstairs.

Worlds away, a pair of mismatched eyes looked at them.

'She'll be safe with them' He thought.

"I'll be back for you Sarah. And i'll always be watching." He whispered in to the crystal.

Those words echoed through to sarah in her sleep.

Thanks for reading so far! I'll update soon! Please review, because there's no point in writing this if nobody's reading it, now is there!?


	4. The Last Resort

**12 years later...**

**Sarah's POV**

"C'mon! Can't I wake her up already!! I mean it's her birthday and I want to give her present! Plus I need to tease her about it and-OWWW! Rose! Baby, what was that for?" Emmett's whine could be heard throughout the house.

I looked at the digital alarm clock next to my bed. 5:30 am. 2 ½ hours 'till school.

'So much for a sleep in.' I sighed. The Joys of living with vampires! They don't sleep. Or eat. And [In Emmett's case] tease you for having to do so. Somehow I managed to wake up from my dream induced haze enough to stumble out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a jumper. I could have a shower later. I stopped at my door, knowing that if I fell on the way downstairs I would never hear the end of it.

"Okay! I'm waking her up now!" Emmett's voice once again breaking the silence of the house.

"Emmett Mcarty Cullen! You will do no such thing! She needs her sleep! Now be quiet this instant!" Esme to the rescue! I love that woman!

"Thanks Esme, but the Human's already up." I growled as I made my way down the stairs. I glared at Emmett. He laughed.

"Emmett stop laughing at Sarah-OMG! Sarah, I thought I taught you better than that!" Alice scolded. I'm confused.

"Alice, What are you going on about?" She looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Your outfit. It should be burnt! In fact..."

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! You are not touching my pornography t-shirt Alice! God Help me-" I was interrupted by Emmet's hysterical laughter.

"What is it now Emmett?" I asked through clenched teeth. This was just getting annoying.

"P-p-p-pornography!... So funny... I never... thought...you...pornography!" he managed to spit out before lapsing into another fit of hysterics. I should have figured.

"Grow up Emmett. It's an album by 'the Cure'. It's really good and-. Wait. Why am I even bothering trying to explain this to you?"

"Because we all know he needs simple explanations or he gets upset. Like a monkey." Edward suggested laughing. Emmett stopped laughing.

"Eeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee!!!! They're ganging up on me again! Stop them!" He whined for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Emmett, dear. You know you deserve it!" Her voice came from the Kitchen.

"But they called me a monkey. I don't even like monkeys!!!"

"Yes you do dear. You don't like the Monkees. Remember?"

"What's the difference?" He asked, confused.

"Monkeys are animals. You like them. The Monkees are a band with Davy Jones. You Don't like them."

"Oh. YAY! I'm a Monkey! Take THAT Davy!!!" He squealed reminding me of a 5 year old in a candy store a bit too much.

"Sarah! Where do you think you're going?" Alice's voice was stern.

"Ummm I was just...ummm...going ....ummm...Human minute?" It ended up as a question. Damn it! So much for my expert lying skills. She arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure you're not trying to draw attention away from the small fact that it's your seventeenth birthday?" She questioned. Everyone's eyes were on me again. Damn Alice. There was no way of getting out of it now. Emmett perked up again.

"Ooooooh Can I give you my present now? Please, please, please, pretty please!!!" He was bouncing up and down with excitement. Jasper looked at him.

"Did you just say pretty please, Emmett?" He asked amused. If a Vampire could blush Emmett would be bright red.

"I might have.... Anyway! It's Sarah's Birthday!!! What do you want to do before school? Huh, huh,huh?" He was jumping up and down again.

"GOD DAMN IT EMMETT!!!! IT'S 5:30 IN THE BLOODY MORNING. AND I'M HUMAN! GUESS WHAT HUMANS DO AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING? SLEEP!!! GUESS WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Saying I snapped was an understatement. Everyone looked shocked.

"Ooooooooooh. It's Someone's time of the month!" Emmett burst out laughing at his comment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and stomped back upstairs to the safety of my room. Just as I was getting to sleep I heard the door creak open.

"I swear to god Emmett, if that's you..."The threat was better left unfinished.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just me." It was Esme. Hmmm. An improvement. But still could they not just leave me alone.

"I'm sorry Esme. But i'm tired and Emmett's getting on my nerves."

"Doesn't he always. I know you're going to hate me for this but school starts in an hour and well, if Emmett doesn't give you his present soon he'll probably implode. And Alice wants to get you ready." Oh. That's it.

"ALICE! Get your but in here this instant!" She was in the room before i had time to finish my sentence. AND she had that annoyingly innocent look on her face.

"Yes, Sarah. You wanted to see me?" Her voice was so fake I nearly laughed. Nearly.

"Alice, it's my birthday and i want to get dressed myself!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Alice, it's her birthday. Let her do what she wants." Esme to the rescue yet again!!!! Have I mentioned that I love that woman?!

"YES!"

"But Esme" Alice whined. "She'll wear that hideous Liqueur t-shirt or whatever it is!" She pouted.

"It's The Cure Alice and I was going to where my Aladdin Sane Jumper." I corrected. She looked mortified. "Besides, it's sunny today. You don't have to be seen with me." Alice shook her head. I headed towards my bathroom. They were still looking at me.

"OK. Everybody out! Human needs a shower!" I pushed them towards the door slamming it behind them.

***

I made my way down the stairs preparing for Alice's criticisms about my shabby pair of jeans, my converse and Aladdin Sane jumper. God I love Bowie!!! He reminds me of Jareth. Ahh Jareth. I was pulled out of my memories by a squeal of disgust. Alice.

"See what happens when I let her dress herself!"

"I don't turn out like an overdressed Barbie doll." Edward snorted.

"See Alice, as I tell you time and time again, not everybody likes being a human Barbie." Bella cried.

"So who's going to let me drive their car to school?"

"No one."

"What do you mean no one? I don't have my own car...wait! tell me you didn't buy me one."

" We did."

"Emmett! You told me!"

"Sorry! So do you want to see it?" He was jumping up and down again.

"Chill Emmett. Calm down. If it will get you to stop bouncing, than yes, I will see the goddamn car."

"YAY!!!!" He squealed and pulled me to the garage. There, next to Edwards silver Volvo and Alice's yellow porshe was a black Maserati MC12XX. It must have been worth $1.5 million.

"Well, do you like it?" Emmett asked eagerly! "I saw you staring at one last year in Italy and had to buy you one." I was speechless.

"OMG!!! I Love it! But they're all sold out! How could you- Lord! Emmett if I found out you stole this..." My mind was working too quickly even for me. Esme entered the garage in a huff.

"Now Emmett, you gave her your gift and may I remind you that school is still compulsory for her... she doesn't sparkle in the sun. Besides, the rest of you have to hunt." She handed me my schoolbag.

"Awwww! Esme! Does she have to go to school, it's her birthday!" Emmett started whining again. Before she had a chance to answer I cut in.

"Emmett, have you ever considered that I may want to go to school?" He looked at me strangely.

"I have to show off my new baby, I mean Maserati."

"Oh! I didn't think of that! Okay! And if anyone does anything..." Oh no. Not the 'If a guy even looks at you i'll kill them speech.' I've gotten this every time it was sunny since I was 12.

"Ok. Emmy bear. I get it. They touch me, you kill them. Now. Can I please take this baby for a spin on the way to school?" I gave him the puppy eyes that he could never resist. He grinned.

"Ok. Squirt. See ya when you get home." By this time I was already in and the car was racing down the driveway. I could hear his booming laughter over the roar of the engine.

***

I pulled into the school parking lot. The entire school population was staring at me. I got out and started walking to the first class of the day, Advanced English with Mr. Celliers. The whispers surrounded me.

"Wow! Look at that car...."

"Have you seen what she's wearing?..."

"Whose Aladin Sane?..."

"The Cullens sure do know how to travel!..."

"Who'd she screw to get _that_?..." Wow. Unnecessary. Hmm. Probably Alexandra, the school's resident bully and all round slut. Speaking of the devil. She and her cronies, Courtney and Annabelle, were right in front of me.

"Wow. So, ummm, cool car. Where'd you get it?" Courtney and Annabelle giggled.

"It was a birthday present." I said, not really in the mood to talk to these bitches. They looked at each other.

"From?" Courtney prompted.

"My Family." Again, keep answers to a bare minimum. They looked at each other again.

"Cool, so where are the freaks- I mean your family, now? It's your birthday, isn't it? Why aren't you off too?" Damn, she has me there. Think of something, quickly! Ummmm, Cheese? Close but no cigar. Pie? Damn it Sarah! Stop thinking about food!

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Oh Thank Jebus! Saved by the bell!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really can't be late today! Gotta go. Bye!" I said a little too nicely and ran towards class. People where still staring at me. This was going to be a long day.

***

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!_

It was over! What had possibly been the longest day of my life was finally over! And I only spent what felt like eternity staring at the clock. I wonder if this is what They feel every time they have to repeat school. Oh well. It's over now. Quickly! To the Maserati! I gathered my books and nearly ran towards the door. Just as I was stepping into the hallway I was interrupted by...

"Ms. Williams! Could I speak to you for a minute?" Damn Mr Celliers [who also had me for Standard English last period].

"Uhh. Yeah sure. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably itching to get home but I couldn't help but notice that you weren't entirely... focused today. In either of my classes. I'm worried about you. Is anything going on at home, or with school? Is anyone being mean to you or.... Oh I don't know. Anything?" I was shocked. Teachers never took such an active interest in my life.

"Ummm. No. Nothing bad's happening. I'm sorry if I seemed distracted. It's just that it's my birthday and Alice's organising something for me and, to tell the truth, I'm worried sick about what she's planning for me." He looked unconvinced.

"I know it sounds really fake but Alice tends to go overboard with, well, whatever she does." I looked at the clock. 4:00pm. He smiled.

"Of course. You want to get home to your party. I'll see you tomorrow."With that he let me leave. Yay! I rushed towards my new baby... I mean car. I stopped just short of my space. There, leaning on the hood of my _brand new _Maserati MC12XX was a group of seniors. The three most idiotic, most popular and most handsome [Self proclaimed] senior guys to be precise. Lead by Play boy and dickhead extraordinaire Nate McCreanor. He'd been trying to get me to date him for months, but Emmett, Edward and Jasper always drove him away.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Little Sarah all alone without her family to protect her." He smirked. I had to fight a wave of fear that was about to envelop me."

"Nice car you have here. In fact, It's more than nice. How about you and me Christen it? Hmmm." He smirked again. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. His friends,Charlie and Marcus laughed.I felt a wave of disgust become overruled by pure petrification as the reality of the situation sunk in. They weren't kidding. This wasn't a joke. Someone was going to get screwed here and I had a feeling that it was going to be me.

"What's the matter, luv? Scared? There's no need. I won't hurt you...too much. Charlie and Marcus on the other hand... I can't make any promises. Boys." He nodded towards me. They advanced and suddenly I'm being pinned down with my hands above my head on the back seat of my car, with Nate on top of me. Oh. Shit. I can feel his hands running up my body and under my shirt. I tried to remember what Emmett told me to do. Knee him in the crotch? Not an option. My knees are pinned down. Slap him? Again, Not possible. Bite him. It could work! I brought my lips up to his ear.

"Hmmm. That feels nice." I sighed before kissing my way down his neck. He moaned at my actions. I stopped at his shoulder and bit him. Hard. He stopped.

"You little bitch!" He swore. His hand came up and before I had time to register the movement he had slapped me. A shot of blinding pain went through my face. Bastard! He had broken my nose! I could feel the blood oozing down my face.

"You'll pay for that, my dear." Nate whispered in my ear. I felt his hands wrap around the fabric of my top. He tore it off before I could stop him. I went to scream. A dirty hand clamped over my mouth. I felt a sharp blade at my throat.

"Scream and you're dead." His whispered to me again.

"Now will you scream?" I shook my head. His hand moved but the blade didn't. A tear worked it's way down my check. Words from my past echoed in my ears.

_If you need me, say my name and I will come to you, no matter what I'm doing._

If ever there was a time I needed him, it would be now. I closed my eyes.

"Jareth." I whispered.

There was a flash of light and I felt Nate's body being ripped off me. I sighed in relief and desperately tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to black out. That was not what I needed.

"Sarah. Open your eyes. Please. Tell me that you're okay." His voice filled my ears. I realised how much I'd missed it.

"I'm fine. Well not fine. My nose is broken and I-I-I nearly got raped didn't I?" I managed to slur. I opened my eyes, surprised when I didn't see a halo of golden hair surrounding an otherworldly face. Instead he was sporting a short, messy hairstyle and his face was less angled, younger somehow.. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes.

"I couldn't very well model my normal look here could I? Think of how much attention that would attract." He snorted at the thought but his eyes filled with worry again as he looked at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked confused.

"For saving me." He nodded.

"I shouldn't have let it get that far. Anyway let me help." I looked at him confused. He touched my nose with his hand. I let out a cry. Ouch! That killed!

"Your nose is fixed now." He said as if it was an everyday thing. I smiled.

"How ... I mean..." I tried to form words into a question. It was his turn to smile.

"I have magical powers and...stuff. Remember?" I laughed. Ouch. Not such a good idea.

"Come on. We should get you home." He ordered. I froze. Oh Shit. I had forgotten about home. How the hell was I going to explain this to them?


	5. Before You Accuse Me

As I sat in the passenger's seat of my maserati I wracked my brains as to how I would explain not only getting home at 4 hours after I said I would be but also my ripped clothes, blood and the appearance of Jareth. Luckily I would not have to explain why I was half naked as Jareth had insisted on buying me new clothes. [Although I still refused to part with my Bowie Jumper as it held sentimental value and I couldn't allow Alice to win.] Jareth seemed to sense my anxiety.

"I don't have to come in with you, you know. I can always do my disappearing act before they know I'm there." I smiled. That would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"That would probably be easier. I mean, I know you're the Goblin King and all but Emmett would still probably jump to conclusions and try to kill you on the spot. You do look very different right now." He nodded and started to pull over. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation of his actions.

"Are you Okay to drive?" He asked. I nodded but he saw the confusion in my eyes.

"If you don't want to explain why I'm here than I should probably go before were in sight of the house." He drawled.

"Oh. That's probably smart." Was my extremely witty reply. I blame my near rape experience. We got out and I hopped into the driver's seat. We looked at each other. His hand reached out to stroke my face.

"I'll be back Sarah." He whispered and I could of sworn his voice started to crack. And with that he disappeared. I jumped. Nope. I'll never get used to that. As soon as I got my wits about me I turned the key in the ignition and was racing off down the Cullen's driveway.

As I neared the house I was met by what would have been the single most frightening sight I had ever seen if I hadn't nearly have gotten raped earlier that day. I gulped. The entire Cullen clan was waiting outside the house. Emmett looked pissed. Hell. Carlisle looked pissed. An emotion that I never wanted to see in him again. Esme just looked disappointed. It nearly broke my heart. I saw Jaspers expression turn from one of anger to a split second of hunger then to one of worry. Crap, he smelt the blood. Okay. No other option. I would have to tell them the truth. I f only I had a vampire proof shield to tell it behind. I stopped the car a few metres away from them. None of them, apart from Jasper, seemed to have smelt the blood yet. Was that good or bad? Judging from their expressions, I would say bad.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Emmett growled. I cringed at the anger, disappointment and worry that filled his voice. I didn't answer.

"Well?"

Again, I didn't answer. I was starting to get worried that only jasper could smell the blood. He seemed to be confused as well.

"Carlisle." Jasper tried to get his attention. He and Emmett continued staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Carlisle." He tried again, a little louder. Again he was ignored.

"CARLISLE!" He yelled. Carlisle finally gave his attention to Jasper.

"What? And can it wait?" He asked impatiently. Jasper shook his head.

"Can nobody else smell the blood? You're the doctor! Can't you see that she's in pain?" He said quietly. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged and then winced at my actions. Emmett sniffed.

"My god, he's right! How didn't we smell the blood. Damn. You can even see it on her clothes. What the hell happened?!" He was yelling by now.

"Oh that's nice. No 'Are you Okay Sarah?' or 'Do you need medical attention, Sarah?" I said sarcastically.

"By the way the answers are 'no' and 'probably not'." They looked shocked.

"What happened?" Esme asked softly, voice filled with concern and worry.

"Would you believe I fell?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can we go inside first? Preferably to a room where Emmett can't break anything?" They looked really worried now.

I got out and walked inside. At least I didn't have a limp. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. They looked at me expectantly.

"Ummmm, well, you see, I had to stay after school because Mr Celliers wanted to speak with me."I started. Emmett growled.

"Don't worry. It wasn't bad. And if you interrupt I won't tell you." I threatened. He calmed down.

"Anyway, so I was walking back to my car, again, everyone, thank you! I love it! And Nate and the trio of idiots were there." I held up my hand warning Emmett to keep quiet.

"Well they started saying how nice the car was and then Nate suggested that we umm, well, umm, do I really have to continue this?" I asked.

"Yes!" was the chorused reply.

"Ok, Ok, just asking. No need to get mad! Sheesh! He suggested that we ummm..." I trailed off.

"He suggested that you what, Sarah? What did he do?" Edward growled.

"Hesuggestedthatwechristenitsohepinnedmedownandtriedtorapeme." [translation: He suggested that we christen it so he pinned me down and tried to rape me.] I muttered so fast that it came out as one word. If they weren't vampires they would have never have understood me. But they were. So they understood me.

"WHAT!!!" Emmett screeched.

"Please don't be mad Emmy." I begged.

"They didn't though. Jareth came and- What?" They were staring at me again. I hope that this doesn't happen a lot.

"Jareth?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. You know, the Goblin King? He saved me and well, I think he may have paralysed Nate but-"

"We know who he is. How did you summon him?" Alice asked.

"Ummm, well I said his name? Does that count?" I asked. Now I'm really confused.

"You know what? It's ok." She said. Weird.

"Ummm, guys I'm going to bed. Uhhh, see you tomorrow." I said and made my way upstairs.

"Alright dear. Are you sure you're okay?" Esme was still worried.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine, but I need a shower desperately. I feel so...dirty." I shivered. I could still feel him on my skin. She nodded and Carlisle looked at me sadly. I opened the door of my room and there, lazily lounging on my bed, in all his kingly glory was Jareth.


	6. Good OldFashioned Lover Boy

**Ok. I'm back. Sorry it's been a while but I was waiting for somebody to review. Thank you Alexandraya. Although I thought the poking with the stick was a bit harsh. But I've already told you that.... Thank you also to VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia ...Come on Guys!!! Over 245 hits and only three reviews!!! I'm so disappointed. Without further ado.... Chapter 6!**

"What in the Underground are you doing here?" I hissed at him. He smiled that predatory smile that sent chills up my spine. "I said I would be back precious." He drawled lazily. "Besides, my name was mentioned quite a lot and I was curious." Damn his easy attitude. "Are you mad? They're going to hear you!!!" I hissed again. "Ahhh. But you're forgetting. I can disappear in the blink of an eye...Baby." He was getting annoying now. "But then it'll sound as if I'm talking to myself! And don't call me Baby!" I growled at him. He laughed but stopped abruptly as Carlisle's smooth voice echoed around the house. "Sarah? Are you talking to someone?" He tried to sound concerned but came off sounding suspicious instead. I almost laughed at the usually calm Carlisle sounding anything other than...well, calm. "I'm just trying to get my head around what happened today." I answered uneasily. "Dad." I added to the end. He loved it when I called him that. Jareth raised an eyebrow. I glared at him. He just looked amused. Stupid Fae. Everything went quiet. The next thing I knew there was a knock on my door. "Sarah? Can I come in?" Rosalie's voice came from the hallway. Wait. Rosalie? That couldn't be right. She hated me. "NO! Go away!!!" I hope I didn't sound too nervous. I turned round to Jareth. "OUT! NOW!" I mouthed to him. He just smiled and shook his head. I growled at him. The smile grew bigger.

Rose opened the door anyway. I braced myself awaiting the hiss, scream or growl that would surely follow upon her seeing a now topless Jareth lying on my bed, trying his best to distract me. The sad truth is that with the combination of my teenage hormones and more than slight crush on him he was succeeding. Jareth laughed at my expression. I looked at him with confusion and anger clearly written across my face. He pointed to Rosalie. She was standing in the doorway looking at me with concern, worry and confusion upon her face. Three emotions I had never seen from her before. [Well, except for when she chipped a nail. God forbid.] There was no anger there which surprised me considering that the Goblin King was stretched along my bed. She walked over and sat down on the corner of the bed and seemed totally oblivious to the fact that there was a gorgeous,_ topless_ Fae King who in my room smirking at me while I was having a nervous breakdown at the fact that said Fae King was in my room at all.

"I said Go Away!!!" I hissed. I looked at her. Her stunning face was creased in worry.

"Are you...are you okay? I mean, I know you can't be okay... you nearly got raped... but you keep on

staring at the bed like it's about to, I don't know... attack you or something. If only she knew how

right she was. I sniffed.

"How do you know it isn't?" I

asked. She looked at me like I was mad. Who knows? Maybe I am. But that's beside the point.

"I don't, but...are you sure your okay? I mean, it's just a bed... But then again, after I was raped I was

petrified of back alleys for years, so-" "Wait! You were raped?" I asked incredulously. I looked over at Jareth who just raised one of his extremely pointed eyebrows. I wonder what he did to piss off his beautician... "Yes...but this isn't about me right now. I need to know that you're okay. And the way you're starring at the bed has me seriously doubting that you are." She spoke slowly. "Uhhh, O.K. What if I told you that the Goblin King is lying on my bed right now and that he has miraculously made himself invisible to anyone but me?" I asked, sounding stupid to myself. Rose just looked at me. "Ummm, Jareth? A little help please?" I asked. "Sorry...Baby" He mouthed. "You're on your own." I growled at the smug expression on his face. Rose was still starring at me as if I had three heads. "You're obviously not okay. I'm going to get Carlisle." She Whispered. She got up to leave. "WAIT!!!" She stopped abruptly and looked at me. I blushed. "I mean, ummm, I can prove to you that I'm not crazy...uhhh, I wish the Goblin King would have no choice but to remain visible to everyone in this house!?" It sort of came out as a question. Jareth's smirk disappeared. He growled and suddenly his features became clearer and he lost the translucent, ghost like effect he had taken on. "Damn You!" He muttered. I smiled. Rose gasped.

"See! He really is in my room!!! I'm not crazy!!!" I continued.

"That, my dear, is still to be decided." Jareth purred from the bed. I turned to glare at him. He had

his shirt on again. Damn.

"What the hell?" Emmett's voice came from the doorway. I spun around to see the rest of my family

in the hall. I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Okay. I know she probably should have been breaking down about nearly getting raped and that**

**But let's just say that Jareth did something to her to stop her freaking out and stuff. I know it's not**

**the best chapter but this is the best I could come up with. I honestly wrote this chapter about 4 **

**times. So...should I have the Cullen's freak out or accept Jareth. Please review and tell me your **

**opinion on What they should do!!**

**Cheers**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	7. Help Me

**Hey Guys I'm back!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! Sorry Alexandrya! I guess it was just a misunderstanding... Anyway, they are currently living in Forks, Washington [state]. I agree, Labyrinth does make everything better. Wait. Scratch that. David Bowie makes everything better! Umm, that's about it. **

"What the hell?" Emmett's voice came from the doorway. I spun around to see the rest of my family in the hall. I had a lot of explaining to do. They all had shocked expressions. Except for Emmett. Emmett's face was murderous. I had never seen him like this before. Sure, he had scolded me before, but I always had the knowledge that he was joking. He almost reminded me of... my Father. Whoa. I hadn't thought about him for forever. Hmmm. I wonder what he would have done if he found a man lying on my bed. Hit me? Probably. Wait. This isn't a healthy train of thought to be going down. Emmett won't hit me. Will he? No! A tree? Maybe. But me? Never. But still...

"Sarah!!??" Alice's shriek bought me out of my thoughts. I never thought I would like that shriek. It meant shopping...Damn It Sarah!!! Stop getting lost in your thoughts about stupid things!!! I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Edward looked annoyed. Ha!! He couldn't read my mind. Jasper was looking at me strangely too. I guess he had just experienced the roller coaster that had been my emotions in the past minute. Fear, surprise, curiosity, annoyance, smugness...And whatever else. I looked at him apologetically. I decided to break the silence.

"Uhhh, I told you I ran into Jareth."

"You neglected to tell us he was in the house." Emmett growled.

"Hey!!! I didn't actually know he was in the house until I got up here. Besides, I told Rose. She didn't believe me!!!" I protested. Emmett looked at Rose.

"It's true. She told me. But he was invisible at the time so I didn't believe her." She confirmed.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not bloody here!!!" Jareth growled. Emmett looked at him.

"Don't even get me started on you." He growled. Jareth smirked.

"Why not?" He questioned. The whole room tensed. Oh Gods. Here it comes. Emmett crouched into an attack position.

"EMMETT NO!!!" I screamed. He looked at me.

"Why? Afraid that I'll hurt your Boyfriend?" He growled. Boy, was he angry.

"No! I'm afraid that _he'll_ hurt _you_! And he's not my Boyfriend!" I huffed.

"No, I'm so much more. Aren't I Precious?"

"Yes. I mean No. Ugghh!!! SHUT UP JARETH!!! Not the Time!!! EMMETT!! CALM DOWN! Jasper! A little help would be appreciated! Please!!!" This was not going well. Emmett and Jareth were about to attack each other, Jasper and Edward looked amused and the rest of the Family seemed to be in a different universe. Thankfully, I felt a wave of calm hit the room. Emmett straightened up.

"Way to take your time Jazz." I growled. He shrugged.

"It was an amusing scene." Was his excuse.

"Always the helpful one Jazz."

"I try." I glared at him when he flashed me a smile. I looked over to Jareth. He strutted over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into my neck. Good God. It felt good. Another growl rippled around the room. I looked at Emmett. He looked like he was trying extremely hard not to attack Jareth.

"Jareth! Let me go!!!!"

"Never, Baby." He whispered in my ear. Emmett growled. Of course the vampire could hear it.

"Emmett, go outside and hunt or kill some trees or smash Edward's Volvo or something. Both Emmett and Edward growled simultaneously at that. Jasper intervened.

"She's right Emmett. Go outside and take out some of your anger. Your emotions are driving me crazy!" Emmett looked at him, and then back to me and Jareth, who was still hanging on to me. With another growl he turned around and ran downstairs. Just then, a hideous thought struck me.

"EMMETT!!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MASERATI!!!" I heard a CRACK!! And then a BANG!!! I looked out the window in time to see another tree falling. Ouch. The rest of the family seemed to come back to life at the sound. They all looked to where Jareth and I were entwined and over to Jasper and Edward.

"Someone go out and stop him!" I hiss, my voice strained. I blink and look around to find the room empty. I hear the voices from downstairs. Carlisle's soft, calm voice telling Emmett to calm down and Emmett's loud, angry voice Saying God Knows what. Finally I hear the WHAK!! Accompanied by the "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW! ROSE!" Emmett must have gone too far. Typical. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so protective of me. Although there are times it's useful. Such as when Nate pesters me about going on a date with him or Alice threatens to take me shopping... Sarah Focuse!!! I realise that I'm still being held by Jareth. Not that I'm complaining, because there aren't that many things that are better than this. And only one of those things doesn't involve Jareth. And that's chocolate. I don't care who you are, NOTHING beats chocolate.

"Jareth! LET ME GO!!! NOW!"

"Or what?" He murmured.

"Or I'll Wish you back to the Underground. Permanently." He reluctantly untangled himself from my body.

"I hate it when you play like that." He growled.

"But if I played any other way?" I went to sit on his lap. I began to kiss his neck.

"Baby, you're killing me." I looked into his eyes.

"Good." I got up and stalked down the stairs. I heard him groan and I smiled to myself.

This was going to be fun. Now if only the rest of my Family were that easy.

I know, really short. And crappy. But I tried!!! That counts for something. Right? Oh Well. I'm not really sure how to continue. Should I Get Jareth to take them Underground? Or the Volturi to step in? Or Both? HELP!!!

Also, there is a pole on my profile on whether or not I should introduce some Competition for Jareth!!! Feel free to vote. That's what it's there for. The Devil maybe? Or Jareth's Evil Half Brother? Hell, Even a rogue Vampire? Anyway, Sorry for the general crappiness of this chapter. It could have been better, but it's late and I don't give a toss. Besides, I'm just trying to get the word count to a thousand.


	8. Dude! You steal Children!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...blah...blah...blah...On with the show.**

"-About this!!!"

"What about what?" I asked Emmett as I walked into the living room, to see the rest of the Family having what I like to call a "Cullen Debriefing session." Basically we all sit around the room talking about whatever the issue is. It usually gets carried away and we end up with the worst possible scenario, such as death. Or Alice being able to eat sugar. Oh, the horror.

"Be calm about that... _thing_ upstairs!!!" Emmett growled.

"So I'm a _Thing_ now, am I?" Jareth suddenly appeared behind him. Emmett jumped and spun round.

"Well I can't exactly call you a man. I mean normal men can't appear out of thin air, can they?" He hissed. I had never seen Emmett so hostile. It didn't suit him.

"Mmm. And normal men go around drinking animal blood and punching trees so hard they fall down, don't they?"

"He's got you there Em." I said. He growled and went to lunge for Jareth. Jareth quickly side stepped his attack sending Emmett crashing into the wall, leaving a hole. It would have been comical if Emmett hadn't gotten even angrier. He went to lunge at Jareth again, but Carlisle had finally had enough.

"EMMETT!!!" He yelled. Emmett stopped. Carlisle never yelled.

"Emmett. Stop this nonsense at once! The Goblin King has done nothing wrong."

"Apologise at once." Esme added. Jareth looked extremely amused.

"WHAT?!! Why do I have to apologise to him???" Emmett sounded like a five year old.

"Just do it Emmett." Rose sighed.

"Nobody's ever on my side. Fine. I'm Sorry. Happy?" Emmett sounded like petulant child who had just been caught pulling someone's hair in the playground.

"Not really. In fact, I have half a mind to throw you in an oubliette. But I'm assuming that Sarah won't like that so I'll refrain from doing so. Count yourself lucky." Emmett looked confused.

"An Oublie what?"

"Oh really Emmett." Bella sighed. "You've gone through high school all of what? 50 times? And you've done French in at least have of those schools. How can you not know what an oubliette is?"

"If I knew then why would I ask? Just tell me what the damn thing is!!!"

"An Oubliette is a chamber, usually between two walls of a castle, in which people were put in to be forgotten about or gotten rid of. It derives from the French verb Oublie which means to forget and-"

"OK, OK!!! I just wanted to know what it was, not the whole bloody history of the word!"

"Well, you did ask Emmett. Besides, I-" I was cut off by Jareth cursing softly. I looked at him.

"As much as I would love to continue with this extremely droll conversation, I must be going."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask why!! He's leaving!!! That alone is cause for celebration.' Emmett butted in. As always.

"Not that I don't feel welcome here. Really, I do. I can see that Emmett is trying his utmost to make me feel at home, but I'm afraid there has been another summons and I really must go."

"Summons?" Bella asked.

"Mmmm, Yes. Not to be rude, but I am needed urgently. I'll explain later. That is, if Emmett allows me on the premises." With that he disappeared in a burst of glitter.

"Not that I couldn't get past him." Jareth's voice seemed to be coming from all around. Damn. That was creepy.

"Why the glitter?" Jasper voiced what we were all thinking. Well, except for Emmett. I'm pretty sure he's just thinking about how to kill Jareth with the least amount of mess. Or maybe the most. I'm not sure.

"Hey... This all kind of reminds me of that movie...ya know? Labyrinth?" Alice chimed in.

"You're right it does!!! Ohhh, David Bowie's in that too!!! He's pretty hot in that as well. Not as much as in Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence but-" Bella was cut of by growls from both Edward and Carlisle.

"I distinctly remember that I banned David Bowie as a conversation topic!!!" Carlisle said.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!! Carlisle! That was like, 8 years ago!!! And it's impossible NOT to talk about David Bowie." Alice pouted and looked at Carlisle with her huge puppy dog eyes. That girl's got talent.

"I don't see why you two are so obsessed with David Bowie. I mean, he's not even that hot." Rose chimed in. Alice, Bella and I just looked at her. Finally, we all burst out into a single "ROSE!!!"

"What do you mean..."

"...David Bowie..."

"...Isn't Hot???..." She looked shocked.

"Uhhh. Ok. I take that back."

"No takesies- backsies Rose!!!" Emmett jumped into the conversation, sounding like a kindergartener. I laughed. Emmett was so fickle sometimes. At least he wasn't angry anymore.

"Exactly Rose. So answer us!" I added.

"O.k... Uhhh. He creeps me out, I suppose. He's so...Androgynous."

"But that's what makes him sexy. Well, except in Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence. Everything he does in that movie is Sexy." I had to admit that I loved him.

"Amen." Emmett said. The rest of the family were looking at us.

"I have a family of Idiots." Esme announced.

"Come now darling. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Carlisle questioned. She looked over to where Alice and Emmett were still arguing with rose over David Bowie.

"Not really."

"I take offence to that." Edward sniffed indignantly.

"You left Bella, didn't you?" Rosalie said. A look of regret and shame crossed his face.

"Point taken." He whispered softly and ran off.

"Great job Rose. Now he's going to go cry over his piano. I swear, he spends more time with that thing than he does with Bella!!!" Jasper spoke up.

"It's o.k. Jazz. At least the sex is always good." Bella grinned.

"Eeeeewwww! That's something I did NOT need to know!!!" Again, Emmett being an idiot as always.

"Em, I have more of a right to say that than you." I laughed.

"How?"

"Well, for one, I haven't actually had sex yet and-"

"Damn right you haven't!!!" He growled.

"Well, that's a problem easily corrected." Jareth's drawl filled the room. Although, this time he looked older and extremely tired.

"Not funny Jareth."

"Who was joking, precious?"

"Uggghhh! You're impossible."

"Of course. It's all part of my charm."

"What charm?" Emmett wondered out loud.

"Emmett! Shut up! Jareth promised to explain to us about the summons thingy." A look of melancholy flashed across Jareth's face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"All will be explained. You all know who i am, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. A bloody pain in the ass." Emmet muttered under his breath. Esme hissed at him. The rest of us nodded.

"Well, part of my responsibilities as king is to collect any unwanted child that is wished to me."

"Hold up. Wished to you?"

"Yes, well, sometimes when people are angry or desperate enough they make wishes they don't really mean. I grant those wishes."

"Dude, You steal children?" Jareth glared at Emmett. I could already tell that those two would be best of friends.

"No. I don't steal children!!! Usually I give them a better life!!! They're usually children of Drug addicts or abusive Parents who are fed up. Sometimes they're on the brink of death. And sometimes, like today, they're already dead." Jareth voice was little more than a whisper now.

"Whoa. Sorry dude. That...that must be hard." That was about the best apology Emmett would ever give Jareth.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I've been doing it for centuries though. And... Damn. Here we go again. He stood up to go.

"Wait." I whispered. "Let me go with you."

Yeah, Yeah. Really cruddy, but this was basically a filler. I don't actually have a plot for this so I kind of just write whatever comes into my head. I hope it makes sense. Also, sorry for the random way the lines start 4 characters behind the first word of the previous line. My computer decides to do this once i n a while and i can't figure out how to fix it. O.k. gotta go. I've got an English story due sooooo, bye bye!!!

Madlyinlovewithbowie!


	9. Reality Check

**OKAY! I have no excuses as to why it has taken me so long to upate other that I''m a lazy ass thet couldn't be bothered. **

"Absolutely out of the question." Emmett and Jareth said at the same time. They then looked at each other in disgust, as if by agreeing with each other they had crossed some invisible line that existed between them. Jareth looked at me again.

"On second thoughts.... Of course you can." He drawled, glancing at Emmett. I smiled and looked at Emmett as well.

"Thank you Emmy." I said. He looked at me, confused, turned to Jareth, growled and stalked out of the room. I stood up and all but skipped over to Jareth.

"Lead on Captain." I sang, earning a glance from him.

"Human thing."

"Obviously." He retorted and took my hand. He pulled me close to him. My breath hitched as I felt his breath in my ear. I shivered. I could also feel his smirk.

"Hang on tight. This will be a bit... rough." He whispered. I could detect something in those words. A promise of things to come, maybe? I shivered. His smirk grew. Then, All of a sudden it was if the world had never existed. My body was on fire. Hmmm. Travelling through time and space felt good. It felt really good. In fact It felt_ wonderful_. Or maybe it was the fact that I was wrapped snugly in Jareth's arms. Yeah. That was probably it. The feeling started to wear off and Jareth's grip on me loosened. I groaned in disappointment. He chortled. I looked around to find that we were standing in what appeared to be an alley way.

A _dark _alley way.

A dark, _damp_ alley way.

A dark, damp, _dirty_ alley way.

A rat scuttled past us. I was starting to regret my decision to come with Jareth. But I had begged, so I would just have to persevere.

"Where are we?"

"New York." He stated in such a way that it should have been obvious.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. So what do we do now?"

"We? My dear. I do what I always do. I will be the charming, courteous and utterly dastardly self I always am and try to get this child out of a bad situation. You will merely watch."

"Only watch?"

"Yes... my dear, You didn't except to do anything else did you? Besides the situation has the potential to be much too dangerous for you to be involved in."

"Dangerous. What could possibly be dangerous about taking away a child?" His face grew solemn.

"Just watch darling." We disappeared again and landed in an apartment. I assumed it was one of the pitiful things that we're called houses that bordered the alley. What I saw made me want to retch. The room itself was tiny, with no furniture. Every possible surface in the space was covered with dirt and grime. The wall appeared to be made out of cardboard and a soiled sheet served as a dividing wall for what appeared to be the kitchen. There were no windows, only a hole in the wall that I assumed served for one. The door was a flimsy piece of wood that leant in a space between walls. A rat seemed to be feasting on a piece of faeces in the corner. Sitting in filth was a small child, about the age of three. He looked as if he had not been washed since the day he was born and hadn't seen food in just as long. His matted hair was a filthy black colour, so it was hard to determine what his natural colouring was. His face was smudged with dirt and snot and tear tracks stained his face. His emaciated frame was shaking violently under the remnants of a red t-shirt he was wearing. I realised suddenly that red hadn't been the original colour of the shirt. It was stained with blood. And half of what I had thought was dirt were actually bruises. A flood of memories enveloped me. I shuddered. I never had it this bad. Not even when dad had been drinking. I looked at Jareth, horrified. He had an emotionless mask in place. His eyes scanned the room. They landed on a quivering mass in the corner of the room. My eyes followed his gaze and I noticed that it was an adult body. There was a needle lying in its hand and I felt a wave of disgust come over me. It appeared to be ice. [I only know that because of Emmett's lectures. He went way too far and actually showed me the drugs in question. Esme went ape.] Jareth walked over to the addict's body. He bent down to feel the pulse.

"Dead." He muttered, shaking his head in repulsion. He went back to the silently crying child and gently scooped him into his arms. The child whined in pain. I cringed. Jareth just cradled him. He walked over to me slowly.

"Have you seen enough?" He whispered quietly. I nodded.

"Yes." I chocked. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we disappeared again. We appeared back at the Cullen house. I looked around the living room. The clean white walls and tidy furniture was a shocking contrast to the hole we had just been in. Nobody was there. I looked at Jareth questionably.

"They'll be down in a minute. Should I go? The blood...?"

"No. It's fine." Carlisle's voice came from behind us. "Blood really doesn't bother us- Oh my lord. Is that a child?" He asked appalled at the condition the child was in. Jareth and I both nodded in affirmation.

"This child needs medical attention. And I'm a doctor." Carlisle went on, when he could speak again. He called to Esme to get his Medical kit. I looked at Jareth.

"Are you...?"

"It's fine. Carlisle can probably offer this child more assistance than I could. He's a trained doctor. Besides, all the more time with you my dear." He purred in my ear. I rolled my eyes. Trust Jareth to turn an appalling situation in to an opportunity to seduce me.

"Hey Why do I smell blood! You better not have hurt my sister! If you have I- Oh God. What is that?"

"It's a child Emmett." I stated bitterly.

"What? That's not a child! Children are active and spritely and..... chubby!"

"Emmett! It's a child. A severely neglected, abused child who hasn't eaten since lord knows when." I snapped.

"Oh. Well then. I'll just be going..."

"Sit down Emmett. "Carlisle ordered. Automatically, he did.

"Where are the others?" I whispered quietly.

"Rose, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper Hunting. Esme's gone to get medical supplies."

"Oh."

"Carlisle what's wrong? What do you need medical supplies for- Oh! That poor child!" She handed the kit to Carlisle and starred at the child with big eyes. If she had been able to cry, she would have been balling. Carlisle noticed the look.

"I take it we're getting a new addition to the family?" He remarked drily. She nodded. She looked at Jareth.

"He'd just be in the Nursery at the castle." She squealed. Carlisle straightened up from his position next to the now sleeping child.

"He's going to be okay. He has a broken leg, severe bruising and is disgustingly malnourished, but he should be fine."

"So what now?" Emmett asked.

"We take him to the hospital. Does anyone know his name?"

"He probably doesn't have one." Jareth responded.

"Oh." Emmett breathed. "I'll get the car." He was gone.

"I think it would be best if I took the child alone." Carlisle whispered, looking at his wife.

"Of course dear." She nodded. "We'll wait for the rest of the family and explain it to them. Carlisle nodded in appreciation and carried the sleeping child to the car. The roar of the engine could be heard speeding down the driveway. I leant in to Jareth's chest and sighed.

"Hey! Get off my sister!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I don't deserve it but..... Do it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it**

**MadlyinlovewithBowie**


	10. The affair

"Hey! Get off my sister!" Emmett's voice filled the room. I sighed as Jareth snickered.

"Emmett. He's not on me. Technically I'm leaning on him."

"I don't care who's on whom. You're far too close for my liking."

"Yes Father." I droned sarcastically. "You know, you don't seem to mind when you and Rose are in this position."

"That's different." He stated hastily.

"How is that different, Emmett?" I asked coolly.

"We're married. Plus we're both over fifty years old."

"I'm four thousand years old." Jareth retorted. Emmett's eyes widened.

"You cradle snatcher! Let go of my sister!"

"Hmmmm. No. I don't think I will. I rather enjoy holding your sister. In fact, why should I limit it to just holding? I could-"

"That's ENOUGH! Jareth! Stop winding him up! Emmett..... Stop being so over protective! I'm getting bloody sick of it! I'm seventeen! And I know it's not as impressive as seventy or four thousand but it's plenty old enough to make my own decisions without being swaddled like a toddler!" With that I stood up, pulling Jareth up with me. I pushed out of his embrace and stormed to the door.

"Work out your differences!" And with that I closed the door and left the two men sitting next to each other, looking at the door stunned. I went upstairs to where Esme was curled up on her bed reading a well worn book.

'What are you reading?" I asked, plopping myself down next to her. She looked up, a small wisp of a smile on her face.

"It's one of yours actually. I hope you don't mind. You have such good taste in literature.'

"Oh? And the title of this book would be....?"

"Oh. Sorry dear. Elizabeth and Alexandra. It's really quite good."

"Mmmmmm. It is, isn't it? Well, I'm glad you like it. Do you know when the others will be back?"

"Oh...any time now. Why?"

"Oh... I wanted to make sure I was wearing something really eighties for Alice. I was thinking an over sized sweat shirt and sweats."

Esme Laughed.

"Of Course dear. I hope you know what you're getting in to."

"Do I ever?"

"Not really dear. Where are Emmett and Jareth?"

"Oh... I left them in the downstairs. They were annoying me."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Knowing Jareth, he's probably gone back to wherever he comes from."

"Probably dear." She answered, still engrossed in her book. I got up to leave. I heard the front door opening and my siblings voices float upstairs. I ran to my bedroom and quickly threw on a grey sweatshirt and a pair of old; worn out jeans that I had promised Alice I had thrown out. It's a miracle she hadn't already found them. I turned around; surveying the room one last time to make sure Jareth wasn't there. He wasn't, although there was a crystal sphere lying on my bed. I went to pick it up, but it shattered at my touch. Surrounded by the crystal shards was a note.

_**My apologies, Precious.**_

_**I was called to an urgent summons at my castle. Do not worry about it.... I'll be back tomorrow. Even if you don't want me to be. **_

_**Dream of me,**_

_**J.**_

I put the not on my bedside table as I noticed that the crystal shards had miraculously disappeared. I made my way downstairs pulling my hair in to a scruffy bun. Then, deciding that I didn't like it, I pulled it out again. Everyone, excluding Carlisle as he was still at the hospital and Esme, as she was still upstairs, was in the living room.

"So... what did we miss?" Bella asked me as I entered.

"We have a new sibling." I announced.

"They're adopting Jareth?" She asked. Emmett looked mortified.

"NO! I wouldn't let them!!!! How could you even suggest a thing Bells!!!??? I thought you were on my side!" He screeched. Bella laughed.

"So... who is our new sibling?" Jasper asked. I looked at him, suddenly wondering where Alice was. As if on cue she danced in to the room and stopped. Abruptly.

"You told me that you had burned those jeans!" She shrieked. I covered my ears.

"I lied." Her eyes narrowed.

"Get them off. Now."

"No." She looked at me. She snarled.

"Fine then. No more birthday party." I snorted.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? Somebody save me!"

"You'll be sorry." She whispered a deadly look on her face.

"Ally, you're acting as if you found me in bed with Jasper, not wearing a pair of jeans." I looked over at Jaz quickly.

"Whoops. I just told everyone our secret, didn't I?" He smirked and shook his head.

"And here I thought you could keep a secret." He walked over to me and held my hand.

"Sorry Alice. I love you, but I've realised that Sarah's the one for me." He was trying so desperately to keep a straight face, I cracked at his expression. I fell on the ground laughing. Jasper soon followed. The rest of the family was looking at us strangely. As if they almost believed that we had slept together. That just made me laugh harder. Alice was just standing there, glowering. I stopped laughing long enough to breath and stood up.

"Sorry Alice. I couldn't resist." She was still glowering.

"Where were we?" I asked quickly, trying to end this situation quickly.

"Uhhhh... We have a new sibling." Jasper answered. Alice perked up at that.

"Sibling?"

"Yeah. He's about three years old. I don't know his name. I don't think he has one. He's the wished away child Jareth and I went to get. It was awful! He's malnourished and sick and he's been terribly abused!" I thought I was going to cry at the end.

"Yeah.... he's pretty messed up. I didn't w=even j=know it was a kid 'till I asked." Emmett added. Rose looked at him, appalled.

"Well... he didn't look human!" He said in defence.

"A swing and a miss." I muttered. Rosalie hit her husband's arm.

"Rose!" She just glared.

"Carlisle went to the hospital with him. We don't know when they'll be back. The kid has a broken leg." I went on. Rosalie and Alice looked at me, horrified.

"The poor boy!" They said in unison. I nodded. I looked at the clock. Ten thirty.

"Time for the human's bed!" I shrilled and turned to go upstairs.

"Want me to come with you honey?" Jasper asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow Jaz, I mean, Alice is here."

"I'm looking forward to it." He answered. I laughed and made my way in to my bed. I needed a good, long sleep. As it turned out, I dreamt of Jareth the whole night through.

**Yeah, yeah..... filler chapter. Boring? Yes. Short? Yes. Necessary? No.**

**Review anyway.... two updates in one day. B e happy. Thanks to BluepawSoS for reviewing. It made my day.**

**Cheers **

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	11. Emotional Love

**I love you all!!! 36 REVIEWS!!! You went above and beyond the call of duty!!! Okay.... since this threatening not to post things seems to work.... I want to get up to 40 reviews before I post again.... So please review!!!!!**

I looked at Jareth, Scowling.

"Don't. You'll be very disappointed." His smirk fell. I smiled in victory.

"Want to bet, precious?" He asked voice once again in my ear, his breath on my neck. I nodded dumbly, trying not to shiver.

"What the HELL have I told you about being on my sister?" Emmett roared, entering the room. "And why isn't she throwing things and yelling at you?" I groaned in annoyance. Jareth raised one of his obscenely pointed eyebrows.

"And why should she be yelling and throwing things at my personage? I'm far too beautiful." He proclaimed arrogantly. Stifling a giggle, I leaned against his chest, feeling his arms envelop me. Suddenly my back ache was gone. I moaned in happiness. Jareth smirked at Emmett's murderous expression.

"Well?" He asked again. Emmett smiled maliciously at me.

"Well.... Sarah's notorious for getting extremely hormonal during... her time of the month. Look at what she did to Edward and Jasper." I blushed, but jumped to my defence all the same.

"What exactly is-" I cut Jareth off in my rush to get back at Emmett.

"They stole my chocolate!"

"So you dressed them up like rejects from the eighties music scene and made them face the wrath of Alice? Shame."

"They deserved it! You don't know how sacred chocolate is! Hell, you haven't eaten anything in seventy-odd years!" He frowned. "Besides! I can and will do worse to you, so I suggest you try to stay on my good side. Especially after this morning's little escapade." Emmett recoiled immediately, mortified at the possibilities. Jareth was watching our banter with perplexed amusement. Realising that I had, indeed, cut him off, I blushed.

"Sorry! You were saying?" He mock glared at me, but continued.

"What exactly is a time of the month?" He asked, pronouncing each word with care. He looked confused. Poor dear. Emmett laughed. I turned on him, hands on hips.

"May I remind you that before I had my first you had no clue either? And I clearly remember Carlisle having to sit down and explain it to you!" I hissed. He stopped. Turning back to Jareth, I felt hot. Could this be any more embarrassing? Wait. No. It was a totally normal bodily function. Christ, I sound like a Physical Education teacher. Or worse... Carlisle.

"Uhhh.... Time of the month is just slang for having your period or menstruating or whatever you call it." I said rather quickly, trying to get it over with. He paused for a minute and nodded slowly.

"Oh.... all right. And I take it your hormones run amok during this 'time of the month'?" He asked. I nodded feverishly. He smiled.

"I'll remember that." He muttered, smiling wolfishly again. I believed that he was half vampire. Emmett saw the look and jumped back in to the annoying but lovable over protective big brother [Who just happens to be a vampire and could beat up anyone] mode.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" He barked. Jareth put on an innocent look.

"It means nothing other than the fact that I'll remember to try to stay on her good side in fear of being harassed by her temper." He stated simply. I smiled. Emmett didn't believe him. Neither did I.

"So, Emmett. Are you looking forward to the ball next week?" I asked curiously, a ghost of a grin on my lips. I wanted to see how he would react. It was not how I expected. His eyes widened and he was completely still, as if by not moving I would forget about him.

"How... how do you know about that?" He muttered, sounding slightly put off.

"Oh... A little Goblin told me. Or rather, invited me. Won't Aro be thrilled! Now we have no excuse not to go!" I knew how much Emmett hated balls. I don't blame him. Alice went psycho. Emmett looked sullen, but suddenly brightened.

'What about the baby?" He chirped. I saw Jareth smirk and I instantly knew that he was letting Emmy think he'd won. Cradling his chin with his perfectly manicured hand – which, incidentally, made my chewed fingernails look sad – He pretended to ponder this for a while.

"The babe could say at the nursery at my castle. There are other children there, so he wouldn't be alone and there are at least three carers there at all times. He'd be perfectly safe." He murmured, innocently. Emmett scowled again. Jareth smiled, showing his wickedly pointed teeth. I wonder what those teeth could do.... WAIT! No! Bad thoughts Sarah! Now is not the time! Maybe later, like... No! Focuse.

"Carlisle's not going to be very happy." Emmett muttered under his breath. I caught it anyway.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to raise my eyebrow. I failed miserably. But my glare was still impressive.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"No... Sarah's right. You definitely said something. What was it?" Jareth added. I smiled. Emmett glared at him and sighed.

"I said 'Carlisle's not going to be happy'."

"And...?" Jareth prompted.

"He seriously doesn't want Sarah or anyone else in this family going to that ball." He stated simply. I'm sure the word "WHY" was written on my forehead. Emmett caught on, thankfully.

"Because according to him, Aro's bringing in entertainment in the form of... Human Buffets." He whispered. My eyes shot open and I spun around on Jareth, Wildly searching his mismatched eyes with my emerald ones.

"Is this true?" I demanded. He looked me straight in the eyes, a stony expression on his face, and for a moment I feared the worst. Finally he spoke.

"If it is, this is the first I've heard of it. And I promise you, if it is true.... I won't let it happen." He whispered and for once I knew that he wasn't being witty or deceitful or seductive or intimidating. He was being truthful. And for a brief moment I saw a flicker of something in his eyes. The same something that Edward looked at Bella with when she was human. It was love. And fear for my safety. And it was the most gut wrenching emotion I've ever seen.

But then it was gone, replaced by arrogant pride.

"Besides, He knows my aversion to human blood. And if he wouldn't dare anger me. He's too much of a wuss." He boasted. I laughed, but it was a pitiful sound. Something was wrong with his tone and I couldn't figure out what.

**Okay... another, rather short chapter. I know, I know.... I'll get some action in next chapter. I hope.**

**Please review. Here's the deal.**

**If I get up to 40 reviews i update Sunday.**

**45 I update Saturday.**

**50 I update tomorrow. **

**I know... I'm the devil Incarnate. **

**Cheers**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	12. Where do the children play?

**GRRRRRRRRRR!!! I'm too nice. I'll update today anyway, because I'm addicted to reviews... Besides we got past 40.... Well... Read On!!!**

The next week was a flurry of activity, with Alice, being the hyper Devil that she is, packing, then repacking and the packing again. She was almost jumping off the walls with excitement. In fact, her overjoyed enthusiasm for the trip to Italy had gotten all of us [And by us I mean Rose, Esme, Bella and I] Pumped, as well. The boys on the other hand [With the exception of Jareth, who I think was getting some sort of sadistic pleasure out of seeing Emmett suffer] weren't so pleased at the prospect. When Carlisle had returned from the hospital with the baby, whose health was now rapidly improving, and saw me trapped in Jareth's embrace [not that I minded], having a rather lively debate with Emmett about the ball, he was less than ecstatic. To his credit, he did call a Cullen Debriefing session, after putting the boy to bed. His name was now named Toby or "Emmett junior." [Much to everyone bar Emmett "Senior's" annoyance].

Carlisle discussed his worries about the ball and having everyone, me in particular, around all those non-vegetarian vampires. Jareth looked him straight in the eye and told him exactly what he told me. Carlisle looked taken aback by the seriousness and finality his tone seemed to carry. I think even Emmett realised that he was serious about me. It was wonderful moment. It didn't mean that they got along though. I can't count the times that someone has had to diffuse the situation between them in the last week. The rest of the family had their turn to speak and the matter was eventually put down to a vote. And it was decided. The Cullen's [And Jareth] were going to Italy. Even Esme agreed, although she had some initial concerns about Toby's accommodation for the week, Tough she was greatly appeased by Jareth's suggestion that he stay in the nursery in the Goblin Castle. Carlisle, ever the practical one, insisted on seeing it first. Jareth agreed immediately, looking quite eager at the prospect of having us see his domain. Or maybe it was just the idea of having me on his territory for once. So, with plane tickets in hand and suitcases packed we waited in the living room waiting for Jareth so that we could take a look at Toby's home for the next few days.

While I was holding Toby on my lap – I was probably the most attached to him. Jareth found it delightful and kept on slipping in barely concealed innuendos about how I [Or we] could have one of my [Or our] own, Much to Emmett's anger- I was startled by a voice in my ear.

"You know, you really do look quite exquisite with a child in your arms." Jareth purred in my ear, making Emmett growl and the rest of the men in my family stiffen. Bella was failing miserably at trying to muffle her laughter at their reaction. I turned to look at him.

"So do you, but I'm not always commenting on it." I replied. His mouth curled into his signature smirk.

"Touché." He bent down to pick Toby up, cradling the boy close to his chest, whispering things into his ear that not even the vampires could hear. Toby, evidently, found it amusing as he began to laugh in a childish gurgle and clap his hands together in excitement. A smile graced Jareth's face. I couldn't help but stare at how handsome he was especially with Toby in his arms an- NO! God Damn it Sarah! What the hell does he do that makes you think these things???!!!

"So.... Are you all ready to visit my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked quietly, still focused on the smiling toddler in his arms.

"Hell YES!" Emmett hollered. No matter how much he hated Jareth he was as excited to see the Goblin Castle as a little Kid on Christmas. Jareth looked at him, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Very well. Get ready. It's... an odd sensation, travelling through the fabrics of the world." And he was right. A tingling sensation engulfed my body and the world seemed to melt around me, transforming in to a blur of colours. I could faintly hear Toby's soft gurgling laugh before we appeared in the most opulent space my eyes had ever been graced in seeing. The high, vaulted ceiling was suspended high above our heads by thick, stone columns. The thick, stone walls framed the circular room. A throne graced the front of the room and was draped with purple silk. A few creatures that I assumed were goblins were scattered around the room. They briefly looked at us before returning to their previous activity of chasing a chicken. I looked over at Jareth who rolled his eyes at his subjects.

'Don't worry. This is the only room in the castle in which they're allowed. And not all of my subjects are this..." He stopped, searching for the right words.

"Retarded?" Emmett supplied, eyeing a goblin that was perched on the window sill, seeing if he could fly. Jareth handed Toby to me and quickly strode to the window, grabbed said goblin by the scruff of the neck and dumped him on to the floor below. Looking dazed the goblin clambered up the window sill again. Flapping it's short arms rapidly, Jareth grabbed it in mid jump and held it up to his face.

"Hobbs, you can't fly." He growled and dropped the little goblin to the floor where it landed with a thud.

"See." The goblin was still dazed and once again went to crawl on to the window sill. Sighing Jareth turned back to us.

"I'll just let him learn the hard way." He sighed and strode to a monstrous pair of carved wooden doors that stood opposite the curved throne.

"Come I'll show you to the nursery." He boomed. Toby laughed again and held his little arm out for Jareth. I walked towards him and Jareth took him once again. Peculiarly, Toby still didn't look happy and reached for me. I took his hand and a huge, toothy smile graced his face. The rest of my family were looking on, torn between amusement and tearing Jareth and I apart.

"Even the baby's against me!" Emmett growled. I laughed as did Jareth. Seeing us laugh, Toby joined in.

"You know... you even look like a family. You look cute together." Alice mused. Emmett growled and Jareth smiled wickedly. Lowering his face to my ear he whispered.

"That's the plan." I felt the heat rush to my face but couldn't help but smile, allowing myself to think of the possibilities behind those three words. Carlisle cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the lack of space between Jareth and me.

'Well... where's this nursery you keep on telling us about?" He asked, failing dismally at trying to sound unconcerned. Jareth wrapped his arm around my waist and I unconsciously laid my head on his chest. Toby snuggled in to my breast while still in Jareth's arms. I let out a sight of contentment and I realised Esme looked thrilled. She was obviously imagining the children we would have. Rosalie looked vaguely jealous; Alice even more ecstatic than usual and Bella looked wistful, probably imagining what it would be like to have children. The boy's all looked as if they wanted to kill Jareth but knowing that I would not be happy if that happened, they refrained. Well, except for Jasper who with the combined emotions of the Girls, the boys and Jareth and I, looked as if he would gladly light the match himself. Clearing his throat once more Carlisle ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well? Nursery?" He asked once again. Jareth smirked and led us a few more metres down the corridor and stoped outside a smaller, less intimidating doors. They were gorgeous none the less. Opening them, somewhat reluctantly, as it meant letting go of my waist, he revealed the cutest, and most un-Jareth like room I had ever seen. Obviously designed for children, the huge rectangular room was painted a soft green colour. Toys were strewn on the ground and there were drawings on the walls. There were about a dozen children between the ages of two and five sitting at the far end, crowding around a stout, grandmotherly looking woman sitting in a rocking chair, reading a story. The children all turned around to look at the new arrivals and almost instantly a small girl ran towards Jareth, attaching herself to his right leg.

"JARETH!!!" She screamed and the smile on his face could eclipse the sun. Handing Toby to me once again, he bent down and picked up a small girl who looked to be the age of four. He black hair was in pigtails but her eye was swollen and her lip busted. Smiling at her, he whispered something in her ear that made her smile so widely she winced. Noticing this, Jareth looked at her with concern and once sure that she was fine he set her down. Shyly she approached Rosalie.

"You're really pretty." She stated. Rosalie looked startled for a moment but beamed at Emmett quickly before bending down to talk to the girl.

"Thank you. You're really pretty too. What's your name?" She asked sweetly, all traces of the Ice Queen dropping away instantly.

"Caroline.... but everyone calls me Lina." She murmured. Rosalie smiled even wider. Emmett just looked lovingly at his wife.

"That's a very pretty name. Just like you." Emmett told her. Instantly Lina retreated back to Jareth. Taking her hand he bent down again and told her that it was okay and that Emmett wouldn't hurt her.

"Why do I have this effect on small children?" Emmett wondered out loud. Jareth stood up again and answered.

"Because every one of these children came from abusive homes. You scare them because they've been raised to be afraid of adults, especially males. Lina here... well, Rosalie, you should be able to sympathize a bit. She was sexually abused by her father and uncles. When I found her she was half dead and naked with three naked men, so high on ecstasy that they didn't know what the hell they were doing." Gripping me by the waist, and gently nudging Lina towards the other children he turned back to Carlisle.

"Does this meet your approval?" He asked gently, looking at Toby who was still in my arms. Or maybe he was looking at Toby being held in my arms. Carlisle nodded grudgingly and I put Toby down. He half crawled half waddled over to the rest of the children and plonked himself down to listen to the story. Looking at the group of children for a moment Jareth quietly ushered us out in to the corridor. Forcing himself to Smile brightly, but obviously still affected by seeing the children, he announced cheerily.

"Let's go to Europe!" Under his breath I heard Jareth mutter "And get this damned thing over with." Alice jumped and began to dance down the corridor. Jareth, pulling me gently along with him, followed her, the rest of the family following behind.

**O.K!! It's finished.... I hope you enjoyed it!!! I like the whole Jareth caring for kids thing.... I think it's cute. Tell me what you think!!!! **

**Just some random quotes that I love [They're all by Bill Watterson]**

"**When Birds burp, It must taste like bugs."**

"**What's the point in being cool if you can't wear a sombrero?"**

"**I know life's not fair, but why can't it be unfair in my favour?"**

"**What's the point in learning when ignorance is instantaneous?" **

**Yeah... sorry, random I know...**

**Well.... I'll update my other story "Carlisle's secret" either Today or Tomorrow and I'll update this once I get fifty reviews. That's six more. Should be easy seeing as I have so many devoted fans!!! [Wink wink nudge nudge] Also, I have a pole on my profile about the greatest singer of ALL TIME!!! Please vote on it! I'd like your opinions.....**

**Cheers**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	13. Fashion

Volturi castle was just how I remembered it. Big, cold and dusty. I had visited this castle about four times since my first visit with my biological parents when I was five. I was still amazed at the coldness of the place; how one castle could be so soulless was beyond me. Vampires were walking in groups of one or two and I was sure we stood out being a group of eight vampires, a human and the Goblin King. Luckily, Jareth had dressed down and was now wearing jeans and a leather jacket, his wild hair tamed in to a pony tail at the nape of his neck. I for one thought he looked incredibly sexy. Not that I would admit to that. Not even under torture. Or bribe of Chocolate. And that's saying something. We entered the throne room, where the three brothers were lounging lazily on their thrones. They almost snapped to attention when Jareth entered.

"Your majesty! You came!" Aro stuttered, sounding nervous but joyful.

'I said I would, you twit. I brought the Cullen's with me. I assume you were expecting them also." As usual, Jareth's haughty tone demanded to be obeyed. Aro nodded quickly. I could tell that Emmett was amused at how Aro turned in to a little boy around Jareth.

'Well? Our rooms?" Jareth Snapped. Damn.... He was sexy. Shaking my head quickly I leaned closer to him. Aro looked curiously at us before Jareth sent him a death glare. Snapping back to attention he quickly ordered Felix to show them to their rooms. As commanded, although I'm not sure if it was Jareth or Aro that had commanded them, they had us in the rooms next to Jareth's. I had never actually stayed in Volturi Castle... Well apart from that time when I was five and I was asleep for half of it. So, understandably when I saw the stone room with the massive four poster bed in the centre, draped in dark purple silk I gasped. Jareth smiled.

"Having thoughts, little one?" He murmured. I shuddered again, but growled at him all the same.

"No... This is just the biggest bed I've ever seen." I retorted... Poorly. A smirk made his lips curve.

"You should... _see_... mine, pet." He stressed the word 'see' a little too much. I glared at him.

"Not now Jareth. So... where's your room again?"

"Why do you want to know precious? More... ideas?"

"No, I was wondering whether to lock my door or not."

"You can if you want, but it'd be rather pointless. I can get in anyway. But if it would make you feel safer, by all means, go ahead and lock your door." He prowled out of the room and I looked after him, speechless. I'm sure my jaw had hit the floor. I was taken out of my frozen state by Alice jumping enthusiastically in my doorway.

"Sarah!!!! Guess what! I've got Carlisle's credit Card and We're in Italy!!! Guess where we're going???"

"The Maserati Factory???" I asked hopefully. Alice giggled.

"Tempting... but no. We're going shopping!!!" She squealed.

"How did I know?" I murmured. "What are we shopping for?" I knew perfectly well what we were shopping for, but I had to wind her up. Alice starred at me speechless.

"Ball gowns, obviously!!!" She proclaimed, as if I were really that dense.

'Oh goody." I murmured sarcastically. Ignoring me, she grabbed my arm and began pulling me down the hallway. I was doomed. And she knew it too.

Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Alice all stood in front of a mirror in what was one of the most overly lavish, completely ridiculous private dressing rooms I had ever seen in my life. And considering I lived with Alice, that's saying a lot. While they were all waiting for me, I was standing behind a screen, looking at my reflection in a smaller replica of the aforementioned mirror. I was wearing what was probably the most ridiculously overpriced dress I had ever seen, which again, considering I knew Alice, was saying a lot. But I had to admit, I loved it. And I looked stunning. Not that I was vain or anything but wow. The full emerald green skirt flared from my waist, leaving a strip in the centre that revealed an under skirt of a lighter shade of green. The colour contrasted with my pale skin, making my emerald eyes glow. The corseted bodice clung to my curves, revealing slightly pushed up cleavage. It was hemmed with pale green lace and had a bow of the same colour at the front. But not a big bow. An elegant bow... If there is such a thing. The three quarter sleeves ended with lace trills. Again, lace usually wasn't my style, but I had to make an exception.** [Picture on Profile... Kind of. Inspired by A dress of Marie Antoinette]**

"Are you ready yet Sarah??? Come on! I'm sure you can't look that hideous! Show us!" Alice ordered. A blush rose to my face and I took a deep breath. Looking at myself one last time I slowly opened the door of the dressing room and stepped out. I heard an intake of breath coming from all four of the women.

"We're buying this one." Alice stated automatically. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Carlisle's going to kill us." Esme voiced her concern, although I could tell that she wasn't that concerned. The dress _did_ look amazing.

"Why?" I asked, rather dumbly.

"Look at your cleavage, Sarah." Rose pointed out.

"What about yours?" I countered back.

"He expects it from me. But you're still his little girl. If he had his way-"

"She wouldn't be here at all." Bella pointed out.

"True, but now that's not an option, he would have preferred it had you been in a full body suit." Rose continued. I nodded.

"True." I commented. "So you don't think it's too... costume-y?" I asked, wringing my hands together. Alice looked at me.

"It is a dress up ball! Besides, even if it weren't, that dress was all the rage in the seventeen hundreds!" I was dumbstruck.

'Aro's... t-throwing....a... c-costume.... party?" I stuttered between giggles. It was quite a funny prospect. Soon everyone was laughing. Except for Alice.

"Sarah!!! You will stop that this instant!!! You could ruin the dress!!!" She screeched. Stopping instantly, I began to gasp for breath. Nodding, I returned to the changing room and put on my mundane clothes, being extremely careful with my rococo* design ball gown. Feeling rather boring without the dress I consoled myself that the ball was tonight.

Oh crap. The ball is tonight.

***Period in fashion history in France around the time of Marie Antoinette. **

**Yeah, yeah. Short crappy and I took too long to update. Well... be thankful I updated at all. Any history or Fashion buffs feel free to correct my rococo theory... I think I have it right.**

**Please review. I won't update until I get 60 reviews... **

**Cheers**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	14. When we collide

I was already regrettingmy decision to buy the dress. It still looked stunning, and a felt more than a million dollars [Probably because the dress cost more than that amount] but I was beginning to dread the boys reactions. For what felt like the millionth time today, I was sitting in front of a ridiculously oversized mirror - in my underwear, mind you – With Alice standing behind me curling, pinning and coiling my hair to Renaissance-tastic perfection. Yes, I'm aware that Renaissance-tastic isn't a word, but it's the only thing that can even begin to describe what she was doing to my now stiff hair. It was now piled to an extreme height on top of my head with a tightly coiled ringlet at the base of my neck.

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" I asked Alice doubtfully. She glared at me in the mirror.

"Of Course it is! Do you want to look the part???" She snapped.

"Not really, but I'm sure you want me to." I muttered under my breath, knowing she would hear me. She narrowed her eyes at me but continued the torture anyway. Finally, after what seemed an eternity Alice had finished, after threading a string of – get this – Emeralds in to my hair. _Emeralds_. Now even for Alice, that was too much.

"Are the emeralds necessary?" I asked meekly. I got a rude but definite 'YES!' from Alice. Needless to say, my lesson was learnt. **[Is it learnt or learned? I can never tell... Sorry, on with the Show!!!] **

"Can I put the damn dress on yet, Alice?" I all but growled. Being a life sized doll for someone who I was beginning to suspect was slightly sadistic was extremely annoying.

"Patience, Sarah, Patience!" She growled, occupying herself doing something to my dress. I didn't dare ask what. Deciding to try my luck again, I once again murmured under my breath,

"Says she who's already in her costume." And it was true. In pure Alice style she had chosen a costume that nobody would expect. She,[ against all odds and copious amounts of money that Emmett and Edward had bet on her being a pixie or the likes], had chosen a belly dancer. So, clad in a deep blue belly dancer costume that revealed her perfectly toned stomach [Stupid, perfect Vampire] she began to straighten out my costume.

"Okay. You can put it on now... milady." She told me, mock curtseying, which in pants looked very strange. I shot her a look.

"Don't pretend you're beneath me Alice. We all know you run the show." She grinned devilishly but said nothing. Slowly I stepped in to the many undergarments that were needed to make the dress look so good.

"I agreed on this why?" I moaned as she began tying up my corset.

"Because you know you look hot in it. Now suck in." Doing as she said, Alice managed to tie the corset tighter than I ever thought physically possible, even for a vampire.

"Alice... too... tight." I gasped out. She sent me another look.

"You're just a big baby. Women survived for hundreds of years with a corset." Taking a deep breath, I stopped trying to wind her up.

"Yes, but were their 'Lady's maids' trying to suffocate them?" I asked. She gave me another glare.

"If you would stop whining, you can put your dress on now." I looked at her and grinned. I slowly stepped in to the dress. As she secured it closed I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. With my hair done and make up applied – yet another hour of torture – I actually did look like a princess. Good lord, I sound like a walking cliché. Alice gave me the final touch, a single emerald tear necklace that brought – rather unwanted – attention to my cleavage. I dreaded asking if it was necessary so I kept my mouth shut.

"Are you ready to face the boys?" She asked somewhat cheekily.

'That depends. Jareth, most definitely. He won't kill me. Jasper, Maybe... I don't think he'll kill me. Edward, If he's near Bella than he'll be fine. Emmett and Carlisle. No. They _will_ kill me." Alice laughed that annoying bell-like laugh.

"Probably."

"Thanks Alice, really. But you're not helping."

"I never said I was." She responded. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door.

"Oh... shoes!" Alice trilled and handed me a pair of emerald slippers. I slipped them on and continued towards the door. I want to say I looked regal, but the dress got caught under my feet. Vowing not to let that happen again, I lifted the front slightly and left the room. I came face to face with Bella.

"Wow! You look... WOW!! Emmett's going to kill you, but at least you'll die in style."

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Bella." I said with mock sweetness. She just smiled. I took a look at her costume. A white dress that hung limply adorned with wings and a halo. It looked fantastic on her.

"An Angel, Bella? What's Eddy... the devil?" I asked, doing a perfect imitation of Jareth's smirk. She looked at me rather oddly, her head cocked to the left.

"Hmmm, I never thought about it. Knowing Alice, probably. Although, knowing his ego, he's probably God." She contemplated. I nodded as if this type of thing was normal. Rose stalked out of her room and in to the corridor. Looking stunning as per usual she had chosen the role of... Ice Queen. It was miraculously well done. She had an Ice blue dress with crystals hanging of it. Her hair was powdered a blue-ish white and she had a crown of crystal.

"Very Fitting Rose." I mocked. She looked at me.

"No way... You look... no way." She stuttered.

"So everyone keeps telling me. Could I give the vamps a run for their money?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." She responded, dead seriously. I snorted. Finally, Esme joined our little gathering.

"So... what do you think?" She asked laughingly, doing a pirouette. I smiled at her enthusiasm. And at her costume. I burst out laughing. Alice gasped in shock.

"Esme!!! That's not what I gave you to wear!!!" She moaned. I laughed harder.

"Carlisle's... going... to.... LOVE.... it!" I managed to spit out through hysterics.

"I thought so." Esme answered with a secretive smile on her lips. I had finally stopped laughing and appraised Esme's costume more thoroughly. She wore a red fringe 1920's flapper dress. Her arms were covered in red elbow length gloves and her hair was in curls around her head, complete with headband and feather. She looked stunning. **[Pic on profile]** When Alice had gotten over her huff about not being told about the last minute costume change, she admitted that it did look fantastic. Although, she insisted stubbornly, she should have been told.

"Are you ready to face the boys?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question?" Rosalie asked, a perfectly manicured eyebrow rising to astronomical heights.

"Not really. I've come to terms with the fact that one of them will kill me. And if they don't, and by some miracle I survive this night without being sucked dry," There were several winces at that, "This corset will eventually lead to my demise." And with that I stalked down the corridor – Looking very regal, I might add – and to the small anti chamber where the men were Waiting [Alice being Alice wouldn't allow them to see us before we were totally perfect]. They heard me coming, as I being the loud, obnoxious human I am, hadn't mastered the ability of being eerily quiet all the time. Jasper was the only one to turn around, though, the other three engrossed in some argument or other. His jaw dropped and I giggled slightly.

"Like what you see lover boy?" I asked jokingly. He nodded mouth still slightly agape.

"Darlin'. If I weren't married and completely in love with Alice, You'd be in a lot of trouble right now." Hearing his words the rest of the Cullen men turned around.

"I think I'm already in a lot of trouble Jazz." I answered, a smile stubbornly refusing to let go of its hold on my lips.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING!!!???" Emmett boomed, looking extremely pissed.

"A costume." I replied, playing dumb.

"I can see that." He ground out through gritted teeth. "But why_ that_ costume?"

"Why this costume? Hmmm. It could be because Alice picked it and I'm scared of saying no to her. But that's stupid because we all know I can tell Alice 'no'. It could be because it was the only one I could find. But that's preposterous. There are shops all over the place. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because I like it and I know I look BLOODY GOOD IN IT!!!" I finished my rant and noticed that Emmett was staring at me aghast. And for some strange reason he looked angry. No, Angry didn't do him justice. He looked Livid.

"How dare you!! You're too young to be wearing that, let alone talk to e like that!!!" He growled. Everyone was looking at him, horrified. They looked at me, gauging my reaction. I laughed, the sound bordering on hysterics.

"You know, It's funny. I could have sworn that was my father speaking. But you're not my father, are you? You'd do bloody well to remember that." I commented, before picking up my skirts and stalking away, leaving a group of stunned vampires in my wake. I made my way through the halls of the castle, having no Idea where I was going but knowing I had better find Jareth soon.

**Okay... that's it for now, Folks. I swear, the actual ball will be next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank those who reviewed for their promptness. I'd like sixty five reviews before I post the next chapter please. Any more than that and It's a bonus!!!**

**Cheers,**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	15. The Perfect Kiss

**ATTENTION!!! ****Thank you. Now, I've decided to be nice and update even though the review limit has not been acquired. You have these people to thank for my... Generous mood:**

_**ButterBeerCorksandFaerieCrowns**_**: See... I can be nice... When I want to be. ;)**

_**Notwritten:**_** I'm smiling right now...**

_**Kai-Ray Konwari:**_** I'm glad you find it suspenseful. All will be revealed... Read On!!!**

I turned the millionth corner in the castle before remembering that all I really had to do was call Jareth. It was miraculous that I hadn't yet run in to a vampire, seeing as nearly every vampire on the planet was here. Just another incentive that I was going in the wrong direction.

"Jareth!" I called, rather meekly, but it got the message across. I waited a few moments. Nothing happened. I sighed.

"Hello. Aren't you a... precious thing?" A smooth voice purred from behind me. But it wasn't the one I wanted to hear. I slowly turned around, my breath caught in my throat. A man, well a vampire, but you get what I mean, dressed in what appeared to be a dinner suit from the eighteen hundreds was standing behind me, arms crossed. While petrified, I couldn't help but think that the dinner jacket, along with the ponytail at the nape of his neck gave him a very sinister appearance. The burning red eyes didn't help with the "I'm going to kill you feel".

"Jareth!" I called again, louder. Again nothing happened. The man looked at me rather oddly.

"Expecting someone?" He asked, eyebrows raised. He stepped closer as if to whisper in my ear. He surprised me by caressing my check with his hand. I was startled by his cold touch and I quickly stepped back, quickly coming in contact with the equally as cold stone wall. I took a shuddering breath, which obviously pleased the vampire as he smirked, showing glistening teeth. I decided that if it didn't work this time I would give up and prepare to die.

"Jareth!?" I called out once again, desperation colouring my voice. The man looked at me again, hand still on my cheek.

"I'd give up now girly. Although, I do like it when they beg for death." He bent his head down to my neck. I felt his nose skim over my skin.

" But tell me, what's a human like you, doing in a place like this, dressed like – " He took a moment to survey my body, "That?" He finished off, licking his lips. My voice, being the coward that it was, left me. I shrugged, weakly. Images of my father and Nate Anderson and even Emmett when he yelled at me flashed before my eyes. I scrunched my eyes up so hard that I'm sure I looked ridiculous. I heard the man chuckling softly against my neck to confirm my thoughts. But I ignored him and brought an image of Jareth to my mind. and I whispered his name so quietly I couldn't hear it.

"Jareth."

The man brought his mouth down and I felt his lips on my neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth's cool, regal voice filled my ears, although I could detect a hint of the anger that was boiling beneath the surface. The man's head turned slightly to look at him. His eyes widened slightly and he was instantly on the other side of the corridor.

"M-my Lord! I... I didn't know. Please, spare me!" He stuttered cowering away from Jareth, who was standing there, arms crossed, glowering at the man with his head cocked to the side, dressed in full Goblin King Regalia**. [Wow... Long sentence. Meh. I'm too lazy to rewrite it] **I was glad he was on my side. Jareth looked at him, disgust evident in his eyes. You could see that He was dying to light a match and throw it at the man, but he knew that he couldn't.

"**GO!**" he barked at the man, whose eyes widened in fear [or was it relief?] and was gone with inhuman speed.

"Cutting it a bit fine there, don't you think?" I hissed scathingly. He looked at me.

"Sorry Precious, I got – My, my. Precious, I must say, I like your... attire."

"Shut it Casanova. Now tell me. Why. Did. You. Take. So. Long?" I hissed again, turning every word of the question in to a sentence in its own right. He looked taken aback. Deciding on the course of action he wished to take, he hesitantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, so my head was resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry precious." He murmured before kissing my hair. "Aro insisted on talking to me. Something about a grand entrance." I nodded against his chest, finding it very hard to stay angry at him whilst in this position.

"We should go." I whispered.

"Yes. We should." He said but didn't move. I can't say I was disappointed. But being the responsible one I pulled away gently. He looked slightly perturbed but sighed and nodded anyway. He took my hand gently and began to lead me through the hallways, in what I could only assume was the way to the ball room.

"So, tell me precious. How exactly did you end up all the way over in this side of the castle?" He asked, his smooth baritone heavy with curiosity. I swallowed, and opened my mouth hesitantly.

"Emmett and I got in to a fight." I stated. Short, sweet and to the point. Just the way I liked it.

"Oh. And what was this fight about?" He asked, curiosity still filling his voice.

"This dress." I stated dull

"This dress." I stated dully. He raised an eyebrow and took another once over of my body.

"If it makes you feel better, I... thoroughly approve." He growled from the back of his throat. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Glad you approve milord." I responded, my voice breathy. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"As much as I'd love to continue this somewhere else, we're here." He informed me, letting go of my hand as we reached a very foreboding set of wooden doors. I nodded, and took his hand again. He looked at me curiously.

"Well... Are we going to make a grand entrance or not?" I asked a wicked smirk on my features. His eyes sparked to life.

"Milady... You're diabolical." He murmured in my ear.

"I know." I said with a sweet smile. "Now tell me. How's my hair?" I asked spinning around. He took the hand that he held and kissed it in a courtly manner.

"It look's stunning Milady, just like the rest of you." He rumbled, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Flattery will get you anywhere." I told him. He smiled and opened the door to reveal hundreds, If not a thousand vampires all dressed in some kind of costume. I fought the urge to laugh as some people had gone for the most hideous costumes known to man. Thank God for Alice. Still clutching Jareth's hand we descended the steps that led to the dance floor and as soon as my foot connected with the ground, Jareth swept me in to a waltz. Having never had the opportunity to dance like this before I silently thanked Esme and Alice for forcing me to take dancing Lessons, even though Emmett always laughed when I made a mistake. Pulling myself in to reality I realized that as I was dancing in Jareth's arms **[Sigh... I'm so jealous...] **we had gathered a small audience. Well, why wouldn't we. We made quite a sight; a human and a man that hardly anybody had ever seen before that was neither vampire nor human. When the music stopped, Jareth and I stopped elegantly.

"Is there a problem?" Jareth asked smoothly. Aro came forward.

"Not at all." He said, managing to both smile at us and Glare at the vampires. "But I may as well introduce you." As we had already gotten the rooms attention it was quite simple. Aro announced that I was a very important guest and were not to be harmed. He also told them that Jareth was the Goblin King. There were many gasps and whispers after that. Jareth bent down and whispered in my ear that he wondered what they would do if they found out he was also the vampire king. I laughed, which caused eyes to fall on me. I blushed. Damn my steady blood flow. At Aro's instruction the music started again and Jareth swept me in to another dance. I was feeling rather dizzy when we finally ended up outside, on a balcony. I smiled at how romantically clichéd this was.

"You know, for all your talk, I do believe that you have yet to kiss me Jareth." I said, blushing quickly at my boldness. He looked down at me, [as we were still in waltz position] and smiled wolfishly again.

"Well precious, that's something that's _easily _corrected." He murmured softly before bending down and placing his lips gently on mine. His hands found my waist and he held me closer to his body. I'd like to say that fireworks went off and Birds began to sing but that didn't happen. What did happen however was so much better. Suddenly I felt like a part of me that I never knew existed had just come to life. And I never wanted it to die. Well, at least until I heard the unmistakable growl of Emmett's voice booming,

"SARAH WILLIAMS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!???"

**P.S.... New Story! This One's a Twilight/Lost Boys Crossover. Now, if you've never seen the Lost Boys then do so immediately! It is the BEST vampire movie known to Man and is so 80's. Anyway it's excellent in a bad way... Tell me what you think of the Movie ad read the fanfic! The fic's probably [And I say this since I haven't actually started it yet but I will probably post the first chapter later today] going to be about Rose's sister [I know she didn't actually have a sister, but go with me on this] who has become a member of the Lost boy's clan... [No NOT Star!!! I hate her... let's pretend she never existed, Laddie may be included though. He's so adorable!] and they come to Forks or some shit like that... Tell me what you think of the idea/fic, depending on if it's posted when you read this. Sorry, Rant over... **


	16. A dream within a dream

**Okay... so I'm FINALLY updating again after about ten kajillion years or however long it's taken me. I'm sure you're all eager to read on so, without further ado.... Chapter 16, "A dream within a dream"!!!**

"_Is all that we see or seem, but a dream, within a dream?"_

-Edgar Allan Poe: **"A dream within a dream"**

"SARAH WILLIAMS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!???"

I jerked quickly away from Jareth but his hands kept their grip on my waist. I stayed leaning against his chest as he looked cockily at my big brother.

"I believe we were kissing." He drawled in an overly confidant, smug tone that I knew infuriated Emmett to no end, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't talking to you! Sarah! What are you doing!?" His eyes were wide and rather frantic and if he were human there was no way that his skin would be a shade lighter than a Tomato.

"I believe Jareth just answered that. We _were_ kissing, before_ you_ so_ rudely_ interrupted." I regarded him coolly, my tone as cold as ice and just as sharp. I was still pissed at him. Emmett's eyes widened even more in horror. We were starting to attract a little audience. Oops. How embarrassing. I could almost feel Jareth's predator like smile widening on his face. And I couldn't even see it. His arms once again tightened around me.

"W- well, Huh? W- h- WHAT!?" Emmett stuttered, clearly unable to comprehend what I was saying. I sighed lowly, spying out of the corner of my eye that the rest of my family was coming over.

"Emmett... You're causing a scene." I sighed wearily. Jareth chuckled lightly. I saw Carlisle push his way through the small crowd of onlookers, glaring at them intently. None of them appeared all that perturbed. Rosalie followed behind, looking tired and slightly embarrassed. I could tell that she had accepted the situation and was just waiting until it had played its course, as she had done in the past with so many of Emmett's escapades.

"Emmett, Sarah....J-jareth... What's going on here?" Carlisle asked, Fatherly concern battling with suspicion and maybe even a hint of anger. The way he faltered on Jareth's name didn't go undetected by me... and I have a funny feeling that Jareth noticed it too.

"He was mauling Sarah!" Emmett appealed, rather loudly at that.

"He was not mauling me. We were kissing. _Kiss_-ing. You and Rose have done worse than that... And don't try to deny it. I've heard it. You scarred me as a child Emmett. Scarred me." I emphasized the last sentence as I watched him get more infuriated by the word. I heard Rosalie gasp and Jareth try to contain almost hysterical laughter. And failing miserably.

"You're seventeen!" Emmett retorted.

"I have a feeling we've been over this before." Jareth sighed. Carlisle remained silent. Sometimes his whole "Work things out for yourself" theory got annoying.

"So! It's still a valid point!!!" He screamed. The crowd had gotten larger. Oh God.

"Okay Emmett. How old were you when you first had sex?" I asked wrapping my arm around Jareth's back. Emmett's Eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"SEX!!!? Who's talking about SEX!!!? I was talking about kissing! What about sex!? You've had sex!!! You bastard!!" He all but lunged at Jareth but thankfully Carlisle stepped in and held him back. Now, ordinarily Carlisle wouldn't have been nearly strong enough to hold Emmett back, but when he slipped in to his parental, fatherly, leader of the pack mode I doubt anyone could ignore the power in his stance.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Jareth suggested quietly, sending a meaningful look to Aro who had just swept over to see what the commotion was. He nodded and glared at the crowd who began to disperse, no matter how reluctantly. I could tell that they were all watching from their various places around the dance floor. I didn't care. All that was left was Jareth and I, still in our half-embrace, Carlisle – holding a still shaking Emmett – Aro and the rest of my family who were standing quietly and had been hidden behind the crowd, hence the reason for me not noticing their arrival. Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie all exchanged a glance that caused me to narrow my eyes at them. I don't think they noticed. Edward and Jasper were standing rather casually but they were both giving death glares at Jareth. He smirked them off arrogantly.

"Can we go to another room?" I whispered wearily, closing my eyes for a moment, letting my head rest on Jareth's chest again. A low growl rumbled from Emmett's chest. I pulled away from Jareth, ceasing all body contact. I suddenly felt cold and rather... alone. Kind of like something was missing. Oh Lord. I was one of those soppy teenage girls. I looked over my shoulder at Jareth who nodded roguishly. Turning his head, his face transforming in to ice, he raised his eyebrow at Aro who could do naught more than nod back, giving his unneeded approval for us to leave. Jareth's jaw tightened and he grabbed my hand, albeit politely, and I half ran and was half dragged through the corridors of the castle. Again, Jareth brought us to a stop in front of a pair of big wooden doors that stood at the end of a corridor. I have no Idea how we had gotten there so fast, but I didn't bother to ask. He pushed them open hastily, pushing me in to the room – not roughly, mind you, only with a gently nudge – and kept the door open for the rest of my family to file in. I had a sneaking suspicion though, that he would have banged it in to Emmett's face if he could of. But he didn't.

"Alright. Speak." He commanded abruptly of Emmett as soon as the doors closed behind Esme, who had been the last in the room. Emmet's eyes narrowed. I swear if he had blood, his face would be redder than hell. Or at least, the stereotypical imaginings of it.

"You were mauling my sister!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed.

"No. I was kissing your sister." He retorted shortly. I raised an eyebrow and glared at Emmett.

"And I was thoroughly enjoying it until you interrupted." I added, mostly because it was true, but also because I knew it would piss him off. I was still furious at him for the dress thing. He paid me no attention what-so-ever and continued to glare at Jareth, bug eyed. He looked odd. What added to the veil of weirdness that surrounded the situation was that he didn't say anything, which was enormously odd in its own right. Not a sound escaped his clenched just looked at Jareth as if trying to read his mind. Bad luck Emmett. That's Edward's domain and not even he can do it.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jareth asked quietly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his chest. Emmett snarled.

"Get the Hell OFF my sister!"

"I think we should go..." Bella said softly before grasping Edward by the hand and attempted to leave the room.

"Stay." Jareth barked. I turned away from Emmett and it was Jareth's turned to receive my hard gaze. He, like Emmett paid no attention. He had a steely look in his eye. He wasn't joking this time. Jareth was _pissed_. He looked back at Emmett.

"You say that an awful lot. One would think you would have learned that my answer will _always _be no."

Emmett snarled again. He crouched in to attack position instantly. Everybody in the room went silent. Jareth just stood there, arms still wrapped around me, blinking lazily. I looked at him in horror. What was he doing.

"EMMETT!' Rose cried as my brother lunged at the man I loved, lips curled, eyes black, snarls erupting from his chest. Jareth continued to stand there, motionless. He didn't even move to conjure one of his crystals. I looked in front of me in terror, eyes glued to the large figure flying towards me. I couldn't move, glued as I was to Jareth's side.

He still stood motionless.

It was then that I realised that nobody had made a move to stop Emmett, or make Jareth move. Hey seemed frozen, their faces masks of horror that I'm sure mirrored mine exactly.

Emmett was now just inches away from my face and I braced myself in to Jareth's chest, ready to be smashed in to a million tiny, fractured pieces.

I chanced to look up and in to the darkened face of my brother. What I saw wasn't him. It was a face possessed, as if twisted and mauled by demons in some sick game to turn him in to one of their own. And for an instant, an instant as small and as large as the beginning of time, I knew – _knew_ – that the face I was starring in to wasn't my brothers.

But then, as fast as the thought came, it went and I let out a silent scream as I felt his cold breath play across my arm. Jareth still hadn't moved.

And then, as if in the slowest of slow motions, the world began to disappear around me and all that was left was a blackness that seemed to devour one's soul and give birth to a thousand new ones all in the same instant.

Jareth was nowhere to be seen.

And then I heard it.

A whisper that slipped down my spine in chilling waves.

"Got you."


	17. A dream

**I'm Sorry, but I couldn't be arsed to write. Here we go, Chapter 17... "A dream's end"**

"What the hell just happened here?"

"Where's Sarah?

"What's going on!?"

Jareth blinked slowly, shaking his head.

"Jareth What the Bloody Hell did you do?"

"Hm?" He responded, dazed, as he gazed around the room trying to orientate himself again. He continued to blink sharply, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"JARETH! What the HELL did _you _do?" The cry came again, and this time it seemed to have an owner. Emmett.

"I see you've found your catch phrase." Jareth smirked for an instant before letting it fall from his lips. Emmett opened his mouth but was silenced when Jareth held up his hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Reflex. Let's just calm down –"

"CALM DOWN? What the he–"

"Just please, stop yelling. I can't concentrate when you're yelling." Jareth perused the chamber again, his hawkish eyes landing on a small smear of black that lay in the corner of the room.

"Yes Oh Mighty Goblin King." Emmett muttered. His words fell on deaf ears, however as Jareth strode quickly to the tar like substance and knelt down on the cold stone floor, brow once again furrowed.

"I.... I don't understand. This shouldn't be possible...." He muttered to himself, almost silently.

"Pardon?" Carlisle looked concerned as he slowly approached Jareth.

"Not yet.... It's too soon... He's too weak..."

"Jareth – your Majesty – Are you alright?" Carlisle continued gently, his hand hovering over the king's shoulder.

"_She's_ too weak..."

"Jareth... JARETH! What's going on!?" Alice cried, joining her 'father' behind him.

"Do you know what this is?" Jareth said suddenly, indicating to the black residue on the floor. The Cullen's between the muttering Goblin King and the substance on the floor, shaking their heads.

"This... this is dark magic. It's rare... and very powerful. There are only three living organisms in all seven of the realms that have access to it. I am one... The Labyrinth the second. I –"

"The Labyrinth has magic? But it's... It's a maze." Emmett cut in. Jareth glared.

"Of course the Labyrinth has Magic. It _is_ alive. It contains within its walls so many different types of Magic; I wouldn't know where to start. But that is beside the point. The Labyrinth contains the most powerful forms of black and dark magic – which are very different, believe you me. Now, I now that the Labyrinth didn't do this and I most certainly didn't do this... so it leaves me somewhat confused." He ended, looking back at the stain on the floor, bending over a little as he had stood up during his speech.

"But didn't you say there were three people with access to dark magic?" Bella sounded unsure of herself as she spoke.

"Yes."

"Then why couldn't that... person... have done it?" Jasper continued on, raising a brow at Jareth.

"Because it's impossible." Jareth sighed.

"What?"

"How?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The only other person who has access to dark Magic is... Sarah."

"What!?" Came a chorused reply that echoed through the chamber.

"Don't worry... she can't use it. Yet."

"Wait a second... You're a step ahead of us. We're not worried about her using it... that'll come in a few minutes. Right now we're concerned about why and how she has Magic in the first place!" Emmett shrieked eyes wide. Jareth regarded him thoughtfully.

"Do you want children, Emmett?"

'What?" The bulky vampire was caught off guard.

"You'd make a great Father... In fact – in fact, that's what you're doing with Sarah. You see yourself as her father – and her Big brother and her best friend, not to mention her Mother – rolled in to one. It's an interesting situation."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett growled stiffly.

"I just don't think you're going to like my answer."

"What's in your answer that's not to like?" Emmett growled again.

'For me? Nothing. It's a very pleasant situation for me. For you – and your many alter-egos – it may be a tad bit more... uncomfortable."

"Spit it out."

"As my.... _wife_, Sarah is entitled to powers that match mine. It's the only way that us immortal beings can protect ourselves and our kin from being taken advantage of in our relationships. Fortunately or not, one is not able to use these powers before said marriage has been..." He licked his lips wolfishly, "_consummated_."

"_Wife_?"

"Yes."

"H-how?"

"The Labyrinth."

"When?"

"That night in Volterra."

"She was_ five_."

"Nothing happened."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"When will you tell her?"

"When she's ready." There was a pause.

"Bastard."

"No."

"What?" Emmett stopped in mid lunge. Jareth grinned.

"Orphan."

"Ah... You're conscious. Good. I expected you to be out longer." A brisk voice filled my throbbing head abruptly, the metallic clang of the cold words cutting though the silence. It was a female voice – shrill and piercing. I looked around but was met by darkness.

"What?"

"So articulate.... Oh well, you'll grow out of it." The disdain in the voice was palpable.

"Why is it so – never mind." I was going to ask why it was so dark, but I was suddenly blinded by the lights turning on suddenly. And all at once. I instinctively brought my arm up to my face to shield my eyes from the onslaught of light. The woman laughed. I growled. She laughed harder. I blinked a few times before a feminine figure came in to view. At first it was faded and blurry and had no clear detail, but after a few seconds a clear visual reached my brain. I gasped.

"Who _are_ you?"

"You, of course."

"P-p-p-Pardon?

"I'm you –An older and wiser version of you, but you none-the-less." The woman answered, chocolate hair swirling around her shoulders, framing her face and emerald eyes. I gaped at her for a moment before spitting out the only syllable I could think of.

"How?"

The woman – me, I suppose – laughed.

"Magic, my dear girl. You would think that with being the wife of the Goblin King you would know more."

"W-w-wife?" I stuttered, head whirling. What the hell did she – I – mean '_wife_'?

"Yes, wife. Oh – Of course. He doesn't tell us until... well, he doesn't tell us. Bastard isn't he? Well dear, think of it this way. The make-up sex is good. Really good...."

I looked at my older self with a curios mixture of intrigue and disgust. Am I really that... crass? That was something I would expect to hear from Emmett's mouth, not my own. Although, who was to say that this woman was really me? I decided to break the silence.

"Why am I here?"


End file.
